Dark Necessities Book 1 COMPLETE
by Prima Voltera
Summary: "Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you was out of my control."
1. Chapter 1: Monster

"My secret side I keep

Hid under lock and key

I keep it caged but I can't control it

'Cause if I let him out

He'll tear me up and break me down"

 _Scarlett's P.O.V._

Scarlett crouched on top of a building and watched the people move down the streets. Her fingers twitched as she saw the life pulse within them.

 ** _The secret side of me I never let you see_**

" _Look_ " The Demon hissed. " _So many people with such useless lives. They deserve to die, don't they?_ "

"Perhaps," Scarlett said aloud. "but wouldn't I get caught for doing that?"

" _After 337 years,_ " The Demon raged. " _You are still thinking with that stupid human heart you have! Human lives are useless. They serve no purpose. Humans have destroyed the world and each other._ "

 ** _I keep it caged but I can't control it_**

Scarlett grabbed her head as pain shot through it. "What about the mutants?" She gasped in pain, peering down to look at the Mutants in the streets. There were fewer of them but their life forces where a lot stronger than human life forces.

" _Tolerable_." The Demon said with a sniff. " _They are powerful. They would be worthy of ruling over. We just need to get rid of the insects that plague this world. See? Look there._ "

Scarlett's head twisted to the left and far below in an alley she saw several men beating up a woman. Clenching her hands, hate filled her. How could men do such s thing to woman? Of course, she shouldn't be surprised at all. She'd lived for a long time and had seen much worse.

 _Destroy those men!_ " The Demon growled. " _You will do this and then you will be stopping some of the evil that this world has. You can ignore me, but I will make you do this, even if it kills you._ "

 ** _So stay away from me the beast is ugly_**

"You don't want to kill me." Scarlett said with confidence. "You like me to much to get rid of me just yet."

" _Kill them!_ " Said the Demon.

"Alright." Scarlett said. "But you owe me one if I get out if it."

" _Anything_." The Demon said. " _I will give you anything within reason if you kill them._ "

Scarlett pinpointed the men's life force and concentrated on it. Feeling the power swirl around her, she willed herself to appear where they were. Appearing behind one of the men, she grabbed he back of his neck and gluing him into the brick wall hard enough so that he crashed through it.

" _Who's next?_ " She asked grinning at the rest of the men who where looking at her with fear.

 ** _I feel the rage and I just can't hold it_**

"This is none of your business Mutant freak!" One of the men yelled. "This doesn't concern you!"

"I think it actually does." Scarlett said narrowing her eyes. The three men looked at each other as if coming to a silent agreement, and then they all rushed at Scarlett. Her hand shot out and a blast of power caused the men to fly into the wall five feet off the ground. They struggled but couldn't move because of the power she held over them.

" _Good, good._ " The Demon thrummed with glee. " _Now destroy them all. Even that woman. She's seen to much. Destroy them!_ "

Scarlett looked at the woman who was huddled on the ground. The woman had tears streaming down her face.

"P-please don't h-hurt me." The woman stuttered.

"I don't want to." Scarlett said slowly. "But I have to." She used her power so that the woman couldn't move from where she was crouched.

" _Kill them all now!_ " The Demon said.

"How?" Scarlett asked, and shuttered when the Demon put a picture into her mind. Glancing at the three men that she had held up against the wall. She would kill me with no remorse, she decided. They had done bad things, but the woman on the other hand was innocent.

Sensing her hesitation the Demon took her over with a roar. Scarlett tried to regain control of her body. She knew she could do it but with her mind occupied, she couldn't fight the Demon taking over.

 ** _It comes awake and I can't control it_**

Scarlett felt the skin on her fingertips tear open as claws emerged. Her fingers moved by themselves, clacking together. She no longer had control of her body. The Demon was in control and it wanted blood.

 ** _In my body, in my head_**

It was like watching a movie in a way, Scarlett could see and hear what was going on. She had all of her senses still, but she couldn't control her body. She could couldn't do anything but watch in horror as the Demon did what it wanted to do.

The power whipped out and wrapped it's way around the men's brains. From there it spread down there body's until it completely had them within its folds. With a twitch of a clawed hand and a simple direct order from her mind, the men exploded into a huge splatter of blood and gore.

 ** _I feel it deep within, It's just beneath the skin_**

If Scarlett had been in charge of her own body, she would've thrown up, but she didn't. The Demon chuckled at her but stayed silent. There was a squeak from the woman on the ground that eventually morphed into a scream.

" _Shut up!_ " The Demon roared, his voice echoing inside of Scarlett's head. She knew that the woman heard it as well because she fell silent. "You will die a slow death." The Demon said slowly, as if he was talking to a child who didn't understand something. "And then I will eat your soul."

 ** _I must confess that I feel like a monster_**

The woman trembled as Scarlett approached her. She used her power to lift the woman several feet into the air.

"I shall enjoy kill you." The Demon said forcing Scarlett's mouth into a twisted smile.

 ** _It's hiding in the dark. Its teeth are razor sharp_**

Scarlett was just about to explode the woman's head from the inside when something shot directly towards her face. It was thanks to her quick reflexes that she narrowly missed it. She lost her concentration on holding up the woman and she fell to the ground.

 ** _There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart_**

Turning her head towards the entrance of the alley she saw three people standing there blocking the exit, two men and a woman. Glancing at their life forces she realized that they all where mutants, powerful ones as that.

The woman had white hair and was rather tall. The man on her left had three long blades protruding from his hands and the man on the woman's right had a weird set of eyewear. All of them where dressed in black. Snarling in anger the Demon launched a mental attack on the three strangers. Much to its disappointment they only stumbled slightly from it.

The woman regained her balance first and the air was suddenly charged with electricity. The sky darkened and was quickly followed by a strike of lightning aimed directly at Scarlett. Throwing up her hands she managed to produce a small disc of highly heated air that barely stopped the lighting. Scarlett let out a cry of alarm and pain when some of the sparks from the lighting burned her arm.

Regaining her balance quickly, she saw the man with the claw-like blades run at her. With the help of the demon scarlet pulled out her own weapon and met his first blow head on. The mans eyes widened when he saw her weapon of choice. It was a double edged sword with a blade that was about an arm length long. It glowed slightly with the Demonic power it held with in it.

 ** _Maybe it's just a dream or maybe it's inside of me_**

Taking advantage of the man's surprise, Scarlett lunged forward and knocked the man off balance again before giving a powerful blow to the man's chest. The man let out a loud yell as the blade cut cleanly though his shirt and brew blood. Scarlett knew that it wasn't fatal, but it would take a hell of a long time to heal, even it the man had ways of getting quick healing. Demon blades where like that, nothing magical could heal wounds made by them, it was the evil power that they held. With another quick blow to the head, the man crumbled to the ground unconscious. Flicking her hand like she was brushing away a fly, the man's body flew into the brick wall creating a hole much the same size as the first one.

"Logan!" The woman cried in alarm. She ran towards the hole in the side of the building. Sharpening her senses to keep track of the woman, Scarlett turned to look at the last man. The one with the weird glasses. She suspected that he was the one who had first attacked her. The man reached up to the side of his glasses, as if to take them off but instead he turned a small mob on the side and Scarlett rolled out of the way when a red beam of light shot out of the glasses. It was most certainly the weirdest and strangest thing that she had ever seen, and that was saying something because she'd see a lot of things in her long life. He also was definitely the one who had first attacked her.

 ** _Stop this monster!_**

Blocking the next optic blast with her blade, Scarlett made her way closer to the man so she could actually hit him. She looked down when she felt someone wrap their hand around her ankle. She scowled when she saw that it was that woman that she would've had killed if the three mutants hadn't arrived. Kicking the woman in the face to let her ankle go, Scarlett then turned just in time to get an optic blast to the face, causing her to fly backwards and hit the opposite wall unconscious.

 _Scott's P.O.V._

Scott silently thanked the woman who had grabbed that Psycho's ankle, so he could actually subdue her with out any trouble. He knew that if that woman hadn't he would've had a serious problem on his hands. He might not have showed it, but he was surprised that the Psycho had managed to defeat Logan so quickly. It was unnatural of how fast she had done it. Logan however did deserve what he got for many reasons. He walked up to the Psycho ignoring the human woman that was still on the ground. She had hit the wall pretty hard, there were some chipped bricks from the impact. Looking down at her he was surprised that her skull wasn't caved in, actually, she didn't look like any form of injury whatsoever. Just who the hell was this woman?

"Scott!" He heard Storm yelled. He looked up to see her walking slowly towards him with Logan propped up against her shoulder. "You don't kill her did you? Charles want us to bring her back to the mansion alive."

"No." Said Scott. "Something tells me that she isn't dead. I have no clue how the hell she's still alive if she is. No one can survive a blast like that, much less to the face."

"No injury?" Storm asked setting Logan down and coming over. "Whatsoever?"

"Nothing." Scott confirmed.

"That's unnatural, even by our standards." Storm said. "Logan doesn't seem to be doing very well." She said switching the subject.

"Doesn't he have enhanced healing or something?" Scott asked nudging the woman with a foot.

"Yes." Responded Storm. "But it doesn't seem to be doing much. Hie bones have healed and the blow to his head as well. The wound across his chest isn't healing for what ever reason. It's not fatal but it's still concerning."

Scott nodded absently. "Fuck." He muttered. "The Psycho Bitch is still alive." He could see that she was breathing slightly.

Ignoring what he said, Storm grabbed Logan again. "We need to get out of here." She said.

"Is he still unconscious?" Scott asked briefly glancing at Logan.

"Yes." Said Storm. "Now get the person that we went to all the trouble to get and come on."

"Fine." Scott said as he picked the woman up. "There better be a good reason why Charles wanted us to get her."

###

 **Hello readers! So this is the second story that I'll be writing and I hope that you will like it.**

 **Things might've gotten confusing once the Demon took over Scarlett's body. Perhaps I can explain. Every action that she does after that point in the chapter is the demon. The thoughts though are Scarlett's own. I thought that it would be harder to write if I switched back and forth between the two and since it was Scarlett's body, I decided to have everything look as if she was doing in on her own free will. But she's not! Keep that in mind for every time the Demon takes control because I will write it in the same fashion. Also, the names of the chapters might seem random but each chapter is also the title of a song. The song basically describes the chapter. I will be putting in the lyrics to the song into the chapter(the ones that fit with what is going on). The lyrics, if you couldn't figure it out, are the lyrics are the text that is in Bold and Italics.**


	2. Chapter 2: Sleep

_...Sometimes I see flames_

 _And sometimes I see people I love dying and... it's always..._

 _And I can't... I can't ever wake up._

September 3rd, 1666

1:30 A.M.

Flames roared though the city, burning everything in its path and leaving no survivors. A lone figure stood on top of a cathedral watching her city burn. Standing there, the woman oddly felt no remorse for what she had done. A first it had been and accident when the bakery caught fire, but then she had felt the power rush. Now that was what caused it to get out of control.

"Scarlett!" Someone yelled from behind her. Scarlett turned to see a young man around her age coming towards her. His short dark hair was plastered to his head because of the heat.

 ** _Don't you breathe for me,_**

"Nathan!" Scarlett said. " I was getting worried about you."

"Why are we up here anyways?" Nathan asked. "I mean we won't be able to get down. We're trapped."

"You where the one that said that we should come up here." Scarlett said. "I guess it will stall our death. I mean, death is inedible but still..."

"I was so worried that you wouldn't make it up here." Nathan said. "I mean you lived right around the bakery that caught fire. My God Scarlett!" He flung his arms around her and sobbed into her shoulder. Unsure of what to do, Scarlett just patted his back.

 ** _Undeserving of your sympathy,_**

"It's ok." She said. "Thanks to that vision you had we're safe, at least for a while." She pushed Nathan away from she so she could get a good look at him. "It's ok." She repeated. "Everything's going to be fine. We are going to die, but at least we will die together."

"I want to tell you something." Nathan said suddenly looking uncertain.

"What?" Asked Scarlett.

"I- Iloveyou." Nathan muttered.

"You what?" Scarlett asked, a smile tugging in her lips. "I don't think I heard you clearly enough.

"You know what I said." Nathan whispered, blushing.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." Said Scarlett.

"I. Love. You." Nathan said bluntly. "Everything about you. The good, the bad, everything."

"You don't even know the things that I've done." Scarlett said slowly. She was happy that Nathan had confessed to her, but there was something in the way of her accepting it.

 ** _Cause there ain't no way that I'm sorry for what I did._**

"I don't need to know everything you have done to love you." Nathan said evenly.

" _He doesn't deserve you love._ " A voice said in Scarlett's mind suddenly. " _No one does. Especially not him."_

"What?" Scarlett said out loud in alarm.

"What what?" Nathan asked confused.

"Nothing." Said Scarlett shaking her head. "I thought that I heard something. It must be the smoke getting to my head."

" _You know that it's not the smoke._ " The voice said quietly.

"You sure that you're ok?" Nathan asked looking concerned. "You're rather pale."

"I'm fine." Scarlett said. "I'm just getting restless from waiting to die. You know?"

"I guess." Nathan said shrugging. "I mean I suppose time slows down when your about to die."

He let go of Scarlett and walked slowly to the edge of the building and looked down. "The flames have caught on the bottom." He said. "Not long now."

" _Push him over the edge!_ " The voice said sharply. " _You don't need him._ "

"No." Scarlett thought. "I'm not pushing him over the edge."

" _Do you love him?"_ The voice asked.

" _He's a friend._ " Scarlett thought. " _Nothing more. I don't kill my friends._ "

"If you won't kill him, I will." The voice said. Before Scarlett knew what was happening, she wasn't in control anymore.

Nathan started when Scarlett put her hand on his shoulder.

"You know." She said quietly. "I got something to say to you as well." She looked over Nathan's shoulder.

"What?" Nathan asked.

"I love you to."

With those words she pushed him over the edge of the building. Nathan fell screaming and flailing his arms.

"Scarlett!"

 ** _And through it all, how could you cry for me?_**

" _Good_." The voice said letting go of its control on Scarlett's body. Dropping to her knees, she felt tears run down her face.

"Why?" She cried.

" _You are mine now._ " The voice said. " _I will give you power beyond your wildest dreams."_

"What if I don't want it?" Scarlett asked softly.

" _You have no choice in the matter._ " The voice said firmly. " _Tell me, do you feel bad for killing that boy?_ "

Scarlett paused then. She though that she would feel bad for doing it, she was crying, but it was more from shock then loss.

 ** _Cause I don't feel bad about it._**

" _See?"_ The voice said. " _No remorse for killing that boy, no remorse for burning a city to the ground. You feel nothing about what you did._ "

" W-who are you?" Scarlett asked aloud.

" _Names aren't important._ " The voice said. " _You can just know that I'm a Demon that you summoned through using your power._ "

"Your a what!?" Scarlett shrieked stepping backwards. She would've fallen off the edge of e building and fallen to her death if a strong force hadn't steadied her.

" _Don't go hurling yourself over the edge._ " The Demon said with amusement. " _I have great plans for you._ "

 ** _WAKE UP!_**

###

So this chapter is relatively shorter than the first one, this is because it's more of a flashback or dream when Scarlett's unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3: Hologram

"Will you run? Will you stay? Will you choose?

Do you know who I am?

I'm so afraid you'll never understand

There's a part of me still lost out there"

Scarlett woke up with a start. "Wha? Where?" She said looking around.

" _Can't anyone get a good sleep around here?_ " The Demon asked annoyed.

"You don't sleep." Scarlett retorted. "And why did you have to show me that memory again?" She shuttered.

 ** _Close your eyes from the darker side of things_**

" _I did it because you need to know that you've done much worse things than killing three men._ " The Demon said.

"So you're guilt tripping me?" Scarlett asked.

" _Think want ever you want to._ " The Demon responded.

"Where am I anyways?" Scarlett looked around the darkened room. Any normal person wouldn't be able to see much but outlines of things, but Scarlett wasn't a normal person even by Mutant standards.

The room that she was in had dark wood paneling and carpet covering the floor. There where a few plants in various corners and painting hanging up with a large window to her left. Scarlett herself was in a comfortable bed in non-bloodstained clothes.

" _For once I have no clue where we are._ " The Demon responded.

 ** _A shade of grey hidden under sheets_**

Scarlett pushed the bedcovers off and got out of the bed, intent on exploring her surroundings.

" _Careful_." The Demon said. " _We don't know if there are dangers around._ "

"Well your the one who looks out for that stuff." Scarlett said. "Is there any danger around?"

" _There's always danger around you no matter where you are._ " The Demon responded.

"Answer the question!" Scarlett snapped, losing patience.

" _No danger. Yet._ " The Demon said.

"That's great." Scarlett said going over to the window. The window looked out over a garden and Scarlett could see someone moving around out there.

" _There's seems to a lot of people around,_ " The Demon said. " _or rather, a lot of Mutants._ "

"You mean that there are no humans around here?" Scarlett said sharply, turning form the window.

 ** _And I just want to know, yeah I just want to know_**

" _Exactly_." Said the Demon. " _Can't you feel it? Their energy as every where._ "

Scarlett closed her eyes and opened her mind to her surroundings. Several different type of energy bombarded her senses. She eyes flew open as soon as she sensed the energies.

"Shit!" She said. "If I need to run I don't think that I'd be able to make it."

" _Not on your own."_ The Demon said. " _But with my help..._ "

"Speaking of that," Scarlett said. "you still owe me something."

" _Indeed I do. What do you want?_ "

 ** _Am I becoming a hologram?_**

"You said that I can have anything within reason." Scarlett said thinking. "I want you to stop taking over my body by force. You can still talk to me, but no more talking over with out my permission."

" _Of course_." The Demon said slightly amused. " _What ever you like._ "

"Promise me." Scarlett said. "I want your word."

" _You have my word that I won't take over your body with out your permission."_ The Demon responded. " _Let's just hope that you won't be stupid to not ask for help when you need it."_

"I'm going to go back to sleep now." Scarlett said getting back into the bed. "I'd appreciate it if you left me alone until I wake up again. That means not messing with my dreams."

" _Very well_."

When Scarlett woke up again, sunlight was streaming through the window. Her head whipped around when she heard the door open. A woman with long white hair entered the room and Scarlett automatically recognized her. Leaping up from the bed she reached for her power expecting a fight.

"Please," The woman said. "I'm not here to hurt you. My name's Storm, I'm going introduce you to someone who wants to meet you. If you'd follow me..."

 ** _Now I think I'm worried that I'm in too deep_**

The woman, Storm, left as quickly as she came and Scarlett had to quickly follow her.

"Where am I?" Scarlett asked.

"You are at Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters." Storm said slowing down enough for Scarlett to keep up.

"I'm at a school?" Scarlett said. Last time I checked I'm not a kid."

"Of course you aren't." Storm agreed. "But this place isn't just a school, its also safe house of sorts that helps protect and train Mutants. That's what the school is for, we help teach the children how to control and use their gifts as well as teach them things that they need to know about the world."

"Like how fucked up it is?" Scarlett asked.

"I wouldn't say that, especially around the children, but yes, I suppose you could look at it that way." Said Storm coming to a stop in front of two double doors. "The professor will be seeing you now."

Scarlett suddenly got nervous. The Demon had been quite the whole time since last night and she was starting to wonder if it had decided to start ignoring her after last night.

" _You won't get rid of me that easily._ " The Demons said. " _I'm still here, biding my time._ "

 ** _Like a phantom that you'll never see_**

Feeling more sure of herself with those words, Scarlett opened the door and stepped inside.

"Hello, Scarlett." A voice said as soon as she entered the room. The vice belonged to a man who was sitting in a wheelchair.

"Hello." Scarlett said uncertainly. She eyed the man with a slight suspicion. He looked harmless but she knew from experience that those who looked the most harmless tended to be the ones you had to watch out for.

"Please sit." The man said gesturing towards a chair.

"I'll stand." Said Scarlett crossing her arms.

The man gave her an odd look but then nodded his head. "Very well." He said. "First of all, allow me to introduce myself. I am Professor Charles Xavier, I run this school."

"Pleasure." Scarlett said giving a slight nod.

"I was rather interested when I heard about you." Charles said leaning forwards. "The things that I've heard where rather, interesting to say the least."

"I'm surprised that you managed to find out anything about me." Scarlett said, a warning pricking the back of her mind. "I prefer to keep a low profile."

"Understandable." Said Charles nodding.

Suddenly Scarlett felt something akin to claws grasp her mind. Jerking her head she slammed her metal barriers down. The claws tore at her shield but couldn't seem to find a way to gain access and retreated.

"What the hell was that for?" Scarlett demanded looking at the only person who could've done it.

"Tell me, Scarlett." Said Charles. "Have you ever come in contact with another Mutant before?"

"That's a rather dumb question if you ask me." Scarlett snapped. "And to answer it, yes I have. How do you know my name anyways?"

"I have my ways of getting information that I need." Charles sad vaguely.

Scarlett opened her mouth to say something but the door behind her opened. Turning around she saw that it was the man from yesterday that had the claws.

"Charles?" He asked rather distractedly. "I need to ask you about-" He suddenly noticed Scarlett and immediately got into a fighting stance. "What are you doing here?" He growled.

"I could ask the same as you." Scarlett said in a snarky tone.

"Peace, Logan." Charles said. "Scarlett is here with me because I asked to speak with her."

Logan relaxed slightly and nodded. "Ok." He gave Scarlett a wary look but didn't say anything to her.

"Are the others coming?" Charles asked Logan.

"Yeah." Logan said. "Storm is getting Cyclops now."

' _Cyclops?_ ' Scarlett thought to herself. ' _What kind of stupid name is that?_ "

She found the answer quickly as the man that had blasted her in the face entered the room. He paused suddenly in the doorway when he saw her.

"You!" He said.

"Me." Said Scarlett.

"Come in Scott." Charles said with a sigh. "Once Storm gets here we can start this."

"Right here." Storm said coming in behind Scott, who was still giving Scarlett a dirty look.

"Ok." Said Charles clapping his hands. "Now we can start this."

He turned back to Scarlett who was having an intense staring contest with Scott. She wasn't sure who was winning though because of those stupid glasses.

"Tell us a bit about you first if you would." Charles said to Scarlett.

"Fine." Scarlett said with a huff. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything that you feel comfortable sharing with us." Said Charles.

"Then I will be telling you nothing but my name." Scarlett said pulling herself to her full height. "My name is Scarlett Pyrehell."

"Well that's great to know." Scott said sarcastically.

"Shut up." Scarlett said glaring at him.

"Scarlett," Charles said. "Do you mind telling us what your power is?"

"Pyrokinesis." Scarlett spit out.

"Interesting..." Said Charles.

"What so interesting about it?" Scarlett asked getting annoyed.

"Well," said Storm, speaking up. "It's just when we saw you last time it didn't look like your power was pyrokinesis, it looks like something a lot more dangerous and powerful."

"Speaking of which," said Charles. "Why exactly were you killing people yesterday?"

 ** _You have seen this incident based on sworn testimony._**

"Because I like killing people." Scarlett said sarcastically. "No. I didn't do anything. I didn't kill anyone either."

"Bullshit." Said Scott. "We saw you kill three people at once with not so much as a finger raised."

"Oh?" Asked Scarlett with a raised eyebrow. "You want a finger raised? Well here you go." She flipped him off.

Storm had to hold him back from trying to punch Scarlett.

 ** _Can you prove that it didn't happen?_**

"So..." Said Logan slowly as if her were hesitant to break up what was going on. "What are we going to do about her?" He directed his question at Charles.

"Well," said Charles with an amused look on his face. " I was thinking that we should make her part of the Team."

"Do you think that's such a good idea?" Storm asked letting go of Scott only when she was sure he wasn't going to do anything. "I mean it's only been a month since," she glanced at Scott.

"I want her part of the Team." Charles said. "But only if she wants to, of course."

"What kind of Team is this?" Scarlett asked curiously.

"It's somewhat like a superhero team." Said Logan. "We use our powers to help save the world from certain death. We're called X-Men."

"What a dumb name." Scarlett said. "Now it isn't like I'm bragging or anything, but I knew if I really tried to, I could blow the world up. Without raising a finger." She glanced at Scott when she said that.

"That just makes it more important that you join us." Charles said. "Instead of using your powers to do harm, you can use them to do good."

" _Never_." The Demon hissed. " _You can't control us!_ "

 ** _Shadowed in time,_**

"But if we do join them," Scarlett muttered softly. "then we can kill things with out repercussions."

"What did you say?" Storm asked.

"I said that I would join you guys. As part of your Team or what ever." Scarlett said.

 ** _Another road redefined,_**

"Excellent!" Said Charles. "Now that your here, why don't you go with Storm and Scott to the training room to find out the extent of your powers?"

"Great." Scarlett said.

She followed the two other Mutants out of the room and down the hall. Storm turned around and smiled it her.

 ** _Redefined_**

"Welcome to X-Men, Scarlett."

###

 **Hello readers! So how are you liking the story so far?**


	4. Chapter 4: Awake and Alive

" _I'm awake I'm alive_

 _Now I know what I believe inside_

 _Now it's my time_

 _I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life"_

"First order of business." Storm said to Scarlett. "You need a code name."

"And if I don't want one?" Scarlett said.

"You don't have to have one." Storm said. "It's just a precaution if you get in trouble with the Government."

 ** _I'm at war with the world and they_**

"Does that happen a lot?" Scarlett asked.

"It happens from time to time." Storm said. "So do you want a code name?"

"Maybe." Scarlett said shrugging her shoulders.

"You don't have to decide now." Said Storm. "Think about it for a bit."

They got out of the elevator and Scarlett found herself in a hallway that looked very SciFi-ish. It was completely made out of metal that looked like steel. They walked down hallways taking seemingly random turns until they got to a rather large door. Scarlett hoped that she could remember how to get out if she needed to. She doubted that she would, but it wasn't a bad idea just in case.

" _Don't worry,_ " The Demon said. " _I've taken to consideration the fact the you forgot to remember how to get out of here."_

 ** _Try to pull me into the dark_**

Scarlett scowled as she watched Storm put in a passcode for the door.

"Hasn't anyone told you that your face will stick like that if you keep making that face?" Scott asked walking past Scarlett and into the room.

"Hasn't anyone told you that you're a mewling half-assed flap-dragon with an eye problem?" Scarlett snapped back.

"Ok." Said Storm once they were all inside the room. Scarlett looked around rather impressed, it was huge. "Scarlett, this is our training room. Right now however we will just be figuring out what exactly your powers are."

 ** _I struggle to find my faith_**

"Do you want to tell you, or show you?" Scarlett asked.

"The room is indestructible." Said Storm. "So if you want to show us it's fine."

"I'll just tell you." Said Scarlett. "I can do Pyrokinesis, Energy Manipulation, Life-Force Manipulation, Possession, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Chaos Manipulation, Sin Embodiment, Soul Absorption, Electrical Resistance, do you want me to go on?"

She glanced at Storm and Scott who both went pale as she talked.

"No." Said Storm. "I think that we can just start with what you have said so far."

"Having all that power is impossible." Said Scott.

"No entirely." Said Storm. "She could have the power of mimicry, it's rare, but not uncommon."

"But she said that she does Pyrokinesis." Argued Scott.

 ** _I'm at war with the world cause I,_**

That's the power that I focus on the most." Said Scarlett, deciding that it was easiest of they thought that her power was mimicry then them finding out how she actually had all her powers.

"So how do you absorb others powers?" Asked Storm looking curious.

"Thorough intimacy." Scarlett said grinning wickedly.

'Oh this was going to be fun.' She thought to herself, as the Demon inside of her chuckled.

"Who'd you have to sleep with to get powers like that?" Scott asked. "The Devil himself?"

 ** _Ain't never gonna sell my soul_**

"If you want to think that, go right ahead." Scarlett said.

"So Scarlett," Storm said. "Now that we know what your powers are exactly, let's see how powerful they are."

"How are we going to figure that out?" Scarlett asked looking around the empty room.

"Well this is a training room." Said Storm. "The room can generate realistic simulations. We use it to help hone the students powers, as well to prepare the team for missions. Shall we start?"

An hour and a half later Scarlett walked out of the th raining room with Storm and Scott behind her.

"You did very well on the simulation." Said Storm. "But I do have to ask, you said that you have the ability to use more than one power, so why only use one during the simulation?"

 ** _I've already made up my mind_**

"As I said earlier," Scarlett said turning around to face them. "I've had the most practice with Pyrokinesis than anything else."

"I think that there's something that you're not telling us." Said Scott, crossing his arms.

"And what do you think that is?" Scarlett asked slightly panicking on the inside.

"I think that you're afraid." Said Scott.

Scarlett laughed. "Scared of what?"

"Sacred of not being accepted." Scott replied.

"Aren't all Mutants?" Scarlett asked, still laughing.

"You're different." Said Scott. "You know that you'll never be accepted by humans so you hope that you'll be accepted by your own kind. You won't however, because you have too much power, you're a freak amongst freaks."

"Scott!" Storm exclaimed, her hand flying to her mouth in horror.

" _Destroy him._ " The Demon hissed in Scarlett's mind. " _That scum dares to insult us?_ "

"No." Said Scarlett, both to the Demon and Scott. "I don't know what your problem is but stop it." She was struggling to not attack Scott, but it was really hard to resist, partly because the Demon wanted her to do it so badly.

 ** _No matter what I can't be bought or sold_**

"You know what?" She said glaring at Scott. "Just fuck off will you?"

"Anything to get away from someone like you." Scott said turning away and walking down the hall.

Scarlett wait till he was out of sight before looking at Storm. " _Why is he such a prick?"_

"He hasn't always been like this." Storm said. "Or at least not this bad of one." She frowned. "The last moth has been hard, on him particularly."

"How come?" Scarlett asked curiously.

"I probably shouldn't tell you, but your going to hear about it eventually." Said Storm. "We where on a mission about a month ago, trying to rescue him and Charles. While we where trying to escape the dam that was in the area broke."

"Wait." Said Scarlett. "That was you guys?"

"Yes." Said Storm. "Anyways the woman that Scott loved, Jean, died saving us."

Pain flickered in her eyes. "It was hard on all of us, losing her, but Scott blames himself for what happened."

"I get it." Scarlett said. "I lost someone I cared for as well. Although he died in a lot less heroic way..." She smiled bitterly. "I feel almost bad for him now. Do you think he'll bite my head off if I go talk to him?"

"Maybe." Said Storm. "But something tells me you can hold out on your own."

" _What is this!?_ " The Demon shrieked as Scarlett ran down the hallway drawing off of the Demons memory of the place. " _You are not going to apologize to him! Nor are you going to feel sympathetic towards him!_ "

Scarlett slammed into the wall when hot, sheering pain blasted through her scull. "You can't stop me from doing something human!" She yelled.

" _You're not human!_ " The Demon yelled. " _Stop letting your feelings get in the way! You hate this man!_ "

"No." Said Scarlett. "You do. He may be an irritating son of a bitch but I don't hate him. There's too much we have in common."

She managed to get to the elevator and pressed the up button before relaxing slightly.

 ** _I'll stand my ground and never back down_**

"I want you to leave me alone." She said narrowing her eyes.

" _You know I can't do that._ " The Demon said. " _You need me._ "

"Not right now I don't." Said Scarlett. "I want you to not talk to me anymore, unless I talk to you. I don't even want to feel your presence in my mind."

" _Never_." The Demon hissed.

"Don't make me banish you." Scarlett said. I have enough power to do that now."

" _You wouldn't dare._ "

 ** _I know what I believe inside,_**

"Watch me."

Scarlett grabbed the Swiss Army knife from her pocket, the one she used for protection if she was attacked in public places, and for the very thing that she was doing now. Slicing her palm she quickly dipped a finger in the blood and started to draw symbols on the wall muttering a few words here and there. When she was done she grinned.

"Take that." She said triumphantly. She was happy when the Demon didn't respond, that meant that it had worked. The Demon wasn't gone completely, that wasn't possible to do, it was just bound. Doing what she did was probably going to comeback and screw her over, but at the moment it was fine. She could already feel the Demons affects on her wear away.

 ** _I'm awake and I'm alive_**

Putting the Swiss Army knife away, Scarlett glanced down at her bleeding hand. It had already slowed down and she applied pressure to it hoping it would stop completely. Summoning her fire power, she gently ran a finger across the cut wincing as it stung her hand. She watched as the cut slowly healed itself and gave a smile of satisfaction. Now she just had to find Scott and show him that she wasn't the complete ass he thought she was.

###

Hey readers!

hop you're liking the story so far!


	5. Chapter 5: Cedarwood Road

_Sleepwalking down the road_

 _Not waking from these dreams_

 _'Cause it's never dead_

 _It's still in my head_

It took Scarlett about a minute to find Scott who was walking down the hallway.

"Scott!" She said running after him. "Scott." She grabbed his arm.

 ** _I was running down the road_**

"What do you want?" He snapped, jerking his arm out of her grip and facing her.

"I wanted to apologize." Scarlett said. "I know that I was acting like a jerk earlier. I just don't know how to deal with people, human or otherwise."

"Well it's not my problem if you have social issues." Scott said.

"I don't have social issues." Said Scarlett crossing her arms. "I've just been isolated for a large part of my life."

"Isn't isolation what starts social issues?" Scott asked. "And I don't think that a few years of isolation can make someone's personality complete shit."

 ** _The fear was all I knew_**

"A few decades." Scarlett responded. "I've had plenty of time to hone my personality, thank you very much."

"A few decades?" Scott asked raising an eyebrow. "You look like you're in your twenties. How old are you really?"

"Three things you should never ask a woman." Scarlett said holding up her fingers. "One: what her age is, two: how much they weigh, and three: if they're pregnant. Never ask those questions and you'll get by fine in life."

"I'll keep that in mind." Said Scott as he turned around and continued down the hall. "Why are you even bothering to apologize anyways?"

 ** _I was looking for a soul that's real_**

"I heard about what happened," Scarlett said following him. "to Jean."

Scott stopped so suddenly that Scarlett bumped into him. He turned around and glared at her.

"I don't want sympathy." He snarled. "Much less from you." His hands clenched into fists.

"I lost someone that I cared for to you know." Scarlett said, the faintest glimmer of pain showed in her eyes. "We're not so different as you'd like to believe."

 ** _Then I ran into you_**

"I'm nothing like you." Scott spat. Hey where less than a foot apart and Scarlett didn't need her powers to fell the waves of anger rolling off Scott in waves.

"You have so much anger inside of you." Scarlett said. "Anger and pain. Pain because the person you loved died and you blame yourself for it. Anger because you know that you couldn't have done anything to stop it.

 ** _All the green and all the gold_**

You have two choices, one: let the emotion rule and then eventually destroy you, or two: control them and let them make you stronger. Jean may be dead physically, but a part of her is still there." She tapped Scotts chest, right above his heart. "Don't do anything that she wouldn't approve of."

 ** _The hurt you hide, the joy you hold_**

"Why are you suddenly being a sympathetic wise ass?" Scott asked stepping backwards slightly.

"Why are you actually being somewhat nice to me?" Scarlett shot back. "You know what? I think we should start over."

She stuck out her hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm Scarlett Pyrehell."

"You really think that's going to work?" Scott asked. "Make me forget everything that happened before this?"

Scarlett rolled her eyes. "Just go with it."

Scott smirked. "Ok... I'm Scott, Scott Summers."

"Nice to meet you." Scarlett said shaking his hand. "Friends?"

 _ **And friendship once it's won**_

"Sure." Scott said. "Friends."

As soon as he said that they both heard screams coming from down the hall.

"What the hell was that?" Scott asked brushing past Scarlett to follow the screams.

"Who knows?" Said Scarlett. "Seems to be coming from the elevators."

'Shit!' She thought. 'I forgot to get rid of the Devil Trap! To late now...'

"What's going on here!?" Scott asked when they made it to the elevators. There was a crowd of about five or six people ranging from 10 to 18.

"We where on our way down to the training room to train when we saw this inside the elevator." Said one girl, her hair was a dark brown except for a white streak in the front.

Scarlett hung back as Scott went to investigate the elevator interior.

' _Wait for it...'_ She thought. ' _Three... two..._ '

"Scarlett!" Scott yelled. "Get over here now!"

' _one_.'

Making her way toward the elevator she noticed that the students where edging away from her.

"Yes?" She asked when she got to the elevator. One of the students was holding it open.

"You where last one to get out of the elevator, right?" Scott asked seething.

"Unless Storm came back up, yes I was."

"Can you explain why there's a Demon summoning symbol in the elevator then?"

"It's not a Demon summoning circle." Said Scarlett rolling her eyes. "It's a Demon Trap, or Devil Trap, whatever you want to call it."

 ** _It's won... it's won_**

"Why does it look like it's drawn in blood!?" Scott demanded.

"Because it is." Scarlett said, a little to calmly. "That's the only way that it will work. Duh."

"What's going on here?" A voice said. Scarlett turned to see Professor Xavier and Logan behind everyone. The students automatically moved out of the way as they made their way forward.

"Scarlett's summoning Demons." Scott said.

"Banishing Demons." Scarlett corrected. "There's a difference."

Charles gave a deep sigh. "Scarlett my dear, would you mind talking to me in my office?"

"Sure." Said Scarlett ignoring Scott and the students.

"I wasn't summoning Demons." Scarlett said automatically when she walked into Charles's office shutting the door behind her.

"That's not what I was going to talk to you about." Charles said turning to face her. "There's something that I need to ask of you. As a part of the X-Men Team now you need to contribute your part."

"Ok..." Said Scarlett. "Like doing dishes and dusting?"

"No." Said Charles. "That's left to the students. What I'm ask you to do is to simply teach a class."

"Me? A teacher?" Scarlett said surprised. "I highly doubt that I will be able to do that."

"I believe you can." Charles said. "So what subject would you like to teach?"

"I don't know." Scarlett said shrugging. "I'm pretty good with history. I know a lot about human and mutant history and how it all goes together."

"Would you want to teach history?" Charles asked.

"Well I don't have a teaching degree." Scarlett responded.

That's fine." Charles said. "Before you shut me out of your mind I got feeling that you're older than you look. Old enough to witness a bit of history yourself perhaps?"

"Maybe." Scarlett said slightly uncomfortable. "I'll take the job I guess. Don't have anything better to do."

"Excellent." Said Charles. "History is usually taught in the library so I'll leave you to it."

It took a few minutes for Scarlett to get changed and find the library but when she did she saw that the door was open slightly and voices could be heard.

 ** _If the door is open it isn't theft_**

Entering the room she saw that some of the students that had been at the elevator where there. They fell silent immediately and looked at her.

"Aren't you supposed to be down in the training room?" She asked walking towards the table.

"Storm thought that that it'd be best if we didn't train today." Said one girl. Scarlett recognized her as the one who had spoken when asked what happened at the elevator. "It was a bit traumatic for some people." There was some snickering from the back.

"Ok." Said Scarlett. I'm going to be teaching you history from now on."

"Oh this is going to be fun." One boy said sarcastically.

"Bobby!" The girl said. "Be polite!"

Bobby rolled his eyes. "Ok Rouge."

"First of all, I ask that you forget everything that you've learned so far after the mid 1600s." Scarlett said getting down to business.

"Why should we do that?" A girl asked raising her hand.

"Because most of it's wrong." Scarlett replied. "Can anyone tell me what big event happened in 1666?"

 ** _You can't return to where you've never left_**

"Issac Newton discovered gravity." Said one boy. "An apple fell off a tree and hit him in the head."

"Good," said Scarlett. "not what I was thinking about but that is important in its own right."

Sensing something flying towards her head, Scarlett ducked and turned around to see an apple fly through the air and shatter a window.

"No throwing things in here!" She barked. "Again, what important thing happened in 1666?"

"The Great Fire of London happened." Said Rouge.

"Excellent." Scarlett said nodding in approval. "Can anyone tell me how it happened?"

"Hey!" One boy said interrupting. "Did you really summon a Demon in the elevator earlier?"

"No." Scarlett said staring at him. "I did not."

"Are you sure?" The boy asked. "You're eyes look kinda creepy with their different colors. Are you a demon?"

 ** _Symbols clashing, bibles smashing_**

"No." Said Scarlett getting annoyed.

"She could be." Said Bobby. "I mean don't Demons inhabit human bodies?"

The other boy nodded in agreement.

"Both of you shut up!" Rouge said, but they ignored her.

"That outfit looks kinda demonic too." Said the boy.

"No it's not." Said Rouge. "It's nice."

"Definitely." Said Bobby ignoring Rouge who was scowling at him. "I mean-"

He was cut off when the windows exploded. There were shrieks from the students and they covered their heads.

"Out." Scarlett said gritting her teeth against the pain that spiked through her head. "Out _now_."

 ** _Paint the world you need to see_**

She watched the students hurry out of the library before collapsing into a chair. She doubted that hitting her head against something would make it better. It felt like someone was hitting the inside of her skull with a hammer. Damnit! The Demon was supposed to be bound until Scarlett allowed it to be released. It was definitely getting stronger, or maybe she was.

"What's going on here?"

Scarlett shot to her feet when she heard someone's voice behind her. Turning around and steadying herself with the chair, she saw Storm, Logan and Scott in the doorway.

 ** _And a heart that is broken_**

"Hey guys!" She said with a goofy grin. Man her head was killing her!

"Are you drunk?" Scott asked.

"She sounds drunk." Said Logan.

"What happened to the windows?" Asked Storm.

"I'm just a walking disaster aren't I?" Scarlett said before passing out.

 ** _Is a heart that is open, open, open_**

###


	6. Chapter 6: Implicit Demand For Proof

I mean no disrespect

I am simply very perplexed by your ways

Scott's P.O.V.

Scott looked down at Scarlett from where she was on the floor. "She definitely has problems." He said.

"Pick her up and bring her to her room." Storm said. "I have no clue as to what happened but she probably needs rest."

"Shouldn't we bring her to see the Professor?" Logan asked. "I mean something could be wrong with her head. Scott did blast her in the face only yesterday."

Don't go blaming this on me." Scott scowled at him.

"Just sayin'." Logan shrugged. Man that cut still hasn't healed! I talked to the professor earlier about it and he said that I should talk to Scarlett." He rubbed his chest where the cut was.

"There seems to be a lot of secrets surrounding her." Remarked Storm. Perhaps we can as her questions later, after she's awake."

It's about time we do that." Scott said. She's already caused too much trouble as it is."

He bent down to pick Scarlett up and then carried her towards the door. Logan snickered when he passed.

"What is it?" He snapped.

"Oh nothing." Said Logan still snickering. "It's just that I had a beautiful woman in my arms, I would be happy. You look like you found out that you have to take out the trash by yourself."

"If I didn't have my responsibilities to see to, I would kick you ass." Scott said.

"Still not over Jeans death?" Logan asked. "Hate to break it to you, but she's gone."

Scott turned around so quickly that Scarlett's head accidentally smacked against the door frame with a thwack!

"I swear to God," said Scott. "I will end you."

"Scott." Storm interrupted. "Bring Scarlett to her room and then go see the professor. Logan, stop antagonizing him."

"Fine." Logan said.

After Scott dropped Scarlett of in her room he headed towards Charles office. After a quick knock and a response he entered.

"Scott." Charles said greeting him. "I wish to talk to you about somethings. First, how are you doing?"

"Well enough." Scott said stiffly.

 ** _I know you're not a liar_**

"No trouble with anything?" Asked Charles. "You haven't been teaching or going on missions except that one."

"I'm fine, I just need a break from everything." Scott said.

Charles nodded slightly. "I have a job for you to do." He said. "As you know, Storm is supposed to be meeting the Senator tonight."

Scott nodded.

"I have decided that I want you to go in her place."

"What?" Scott said alarmed. "I don't think I can. Why not send Logan?"

"Logan is prone to angry outbursts as you know." Charles said. "Also you need to get out more, staying here all the time isn't doing you any good."

"I'm doing fine, thank you very much." Scott said.

"There is going to be no arguments here." Charles said, his face hardening. "I want you to go and you will. Take Scarlett with you."

 ** _And I know you could set fire_**

"She passed out cold in her room." Scott said. "And even if she is awake, do you really expect her to agree to come?"

"There's more to that woman than meets the eye." Charles said. "Get to know her, you might be surprised as to what you learn."

"I know she's crazy as fuck." Scott muttered.

"Go get her now." Charles said. "I'll have Kurt come find you when you're ready to leave."

Leaving the room and walking down the hall, Scott pondered his predicament. Reaching Scarlett's room he knocked, not expecting an answer. "A muffled 'come in' was heard and he entered shutting the door behind him.

 ** _Down from your dark hiding place_**

Scarlett was sprawled out face down, her head buried in the pillows. Raising her head she looking at him though bleary eyes.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. "Get out."

"You said that I could come in." Scott said. "The professor also has a job for us to do."

"If it involves being with you I don't know if I can go." Scarlett said dropping her head back down. "Leave me alone."

"What's wrong with you?" Scott asked approaching her slowly.

 ** _Go ahead and show me your face_**

"Besides the headache I'm getting over?" Scarlett said irritated. "You being here is quite annoying. Go away." She threw a pillow at him and it smacked him in the side of the head and knocked his glasses off. Closing his eyes quickly, Scott tried to find his glasses which had fallen somewhere on the floor.

"What are you doing now?" He heard Scarlett say as she shifted on the bed to look at him. "Oh, oops. Lost your glasses?"

"Because of you." He said.

"Here, I found them." Scarlett said as he heard her approaching him. He felt her put them on for him and he opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Thanks." He said.

"No problem." Scarlett said, a ghost of a smile on her face. "Must be hard to wear glasses like that all the time."

"You get used to it." Scott said shrugging.

"Why are you here?" Scarlett asked studying him. Scott suddenly realized how close they were to each other and backed up a step.

"I told you." He said. "The Professor wants us to go and meet some government official."

"Why?" Scarlett asked. Something flickered in her eyes and she grimaced.

"It has to do with passing laws that allow Mutants to be accepted by society or something." Scott responded. "You ok?"

"Fine. Scarlett said. "Just a bit of a headache."

"Do you need to see the professor?" Scott asked.

"No." Scarlett said. I've been through worse. So where are we meeting this government person?"

"Somewhere in New York." Scott said. "I think at a club."

"That's a weird place to meet." Scarlett said.

"It's not a really well known place." Scott said. "Enough talk, get ready to go and wear something nice."

"Whatever you say mother." Scarlett muttered sarcastically.

Scott had to bite back a grin when he left her room. Perhaps getting to know Scarlett wouldn't be such a bad thing. It certainly took his mind off of, other things.

Scott was with Kurt by the front entrance waiting for Scarlett to show up so that they could leave. He had to do I double take when she finally appeared, she was beautiful.

"Ready to go?" Scott asked her.

"Yeah." Scarlett said, adjusting her necklace.

"Scarlett, this is Kurt, he's going to be teleporting us to our destination." Scott said.

"Or at least as close as I can get you without being seen." Kurt said grinning. His tail flicked back and forth.

Scarlett looked at the blue Mutant and nodded. "Thank you." She said.

"No problem." Kurt replied. You all set?"

"Yes we are." Scott said.

"Excellent." Kurt said. "Now if you just take my hands..."

There was a split second of darkness as the teleported but then everything came out clear. They were standing in a slightly lit alley in downtown Manhattan.

"This is as close as I can get you." Kurt said to Scott. "The club is probably a few blocks fro here."

"Thank you." Scott said. Kurt disappeared and Scott turned to Scarlett who was frowning.

"What is it?" He asked her.

"It just seems weird to me that the government person would want to meet us at a club." Scarlett said. "I mean any well respected person in the government wouldn't be caught dead in a club."

"Anything is possible." Scott replied walking out of the alley and onto the sidewalk.

"Well that's true." Scarlett said catching up to him. "I just think that we should be at least careful."

They walked in silence for a while, Scott wondering what he was going to ask Scarlett about.

"How did the windows explode?" He asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Scarlett asked.

"Because I should know what's going on." Scott replied.

"Nosy bastard." Scarlett said. She fell silent as if she where thinking about something.

"Bobby threw an apple through one of them." She said at last. "The others exploded on their own."

"How?" Scott asked.

"My power." Scarlett responded. They passed a few men who where hanging outside some bar.

"Hey hot stuff." One of the men slurred. "Why don't ya ditch glasses boy and come with us?" His buddies laughed.

"Sorry." Scarlett said. "Not interested."

"Come on." The man said trying to grab Scarlett's arm.

"Fuck off." Scarlett snapped, grabbing Scott's arm and pulling him down the street.

"I though that your powers where pyrokinesis." Scott said ignoring what had just happened. "So how did you blow the windows?"

"Is this where we're supposed to be?" Scarlett asked pointing at a building with a sign that read Club Sanguine in bold curling script.

"Yes." Scott replied nodding to the bouncer as they walked past and into the club.

"There's so many people here." Scarlett said.

"What?" Scott said loudly over the noise.

"Too many people!" Scarlett yelled. "Where is the person that we're supposed to meet?"

Scott scanned over the heads of people in the club. "I don't see him." He said. "But it's rather crowded so let's look around."

Scarlett tightened her grip on Scott's arms as they made their way through the crowd of people.

"There's a table over there that we can sit at." Scarlett said pointing to an empty table in the corner. Scarlett settled down into a chair at the table across from Scott.

"Can I get anything for you guys?" A waitress asked passing by.

"No." Scott said as Scarlett said yes at the same time.

"We have a job to do." Scott said looking at Scarlett. "No drinking."

"Scott!" Scarlett protested. "Come on, can't I have just one drink?"

"We have a job to do." Scott repeated.

"We're just meeting some government person who's probably a stuffy old man with health problems." Scarlett said rolling her eyes. "I'll have a Grey Goose on the rocks please." She added to the waitress who was looking very uncomfortable.

"You're impossible." Scott said frowning at Scarlett.

"Whatever." Scarlett said looking past Scott at the dance floor. A live band had just started playing and the music was really loud and upbeat.

"Wanna dance?" She asked.

"What? No." Scott said.

"Come on," Scarlett said. "lighten up would ya?"

"I'm not dancing." Scott replied firmly. "We have a job to do and we're going to wait here until then."

"Party pooper." Scarlett said handing the waitress a five dollar bill when she came back with her drink. "Don't you want to have some fun?"

"Not especially." Scott said as he wondered what had gotten into Scarlett.

"I'll make you a deal." She said leaning forward. "Dance with me for one song, and if you don't like it then we can stop."

"You're going to keep bugging me until I say yes aren't you." Scott said with a sigh.

"Yes." Scarlett said picking up her glass and examining it.

"Fine." Said Scott. "One dance, but that's it."

"Great!" Scarlett said downing her shot in one gulp. "Let's go!"

Scott followed Scarlett and wondered what he was getting himself into.


	7. Chapter 7: My Heart Is The Worst

_Your remorse hasn't fallen on deaf ears,_

 _Rather ones that just don't care_

Scott's P.O.V. 

Dancing with Scarlett wasn't the best thing in the world Scott decided. She kept stepping on his feet and it didn't help that she was three inches shorter than him.

"You look extremely uncomfortable." Scarlett said, looking at him.

"You would be too if you had someone was stepping on your feet every five seconds." Scott replied.

"Sorry." Scarlett said. "I'm not good at dancing. Was Jean? " she looked at him curiously.

"Yes." Scott said tightly.

 ** _I'm the kind of kid that can't let anything go_**

They fell into silence for a few seconds before Scarlett stomped on Scott's foot.

"What was that for!?" He asked wincing slightly.

"That was for saying I was a bad dancer." Scarlett said.

"But you just admitted that you are." Scott said.

"Modern dance. You know the weird ones." Scarlett said. "I'm very good at traditional dances."

"Like?"

"Waltz, Tango, Ballroom, Flamenco..." Scarlett rattled off.

"Impressive." Scott said.

"Not really." Scarlett replied.

 ** _but you wouldn't know a good thing if it came up and slit your throat_**

There were several loud screams and a stampede of people ran past them towards the stage, and Scarlett ended up getting shoved out of the way. She slammed into Scott's chest, causing him to take a step back and instinctively wrap his arms around her to hold her up.

"I think that I'm done with dancing for now." She said looking up at his from where she was.

"That's good." Scott said. "The person that we're supposed to meet is here anyway." He looked past her shoulder. Scarlett twisted her head around to look towards where Scott was looking.

"Shouldn't we go meet him then?" She asked.

"Of course." Scott said. That's why we're here."

"As much as I like the close proximity that we are in," Scarlett said with a small smile. "I think that you need to let me go so that we can go meet this person."

 ** _cause I know that you're in between arms somewhere_**

"Of course." Scott said, immediately removing his arms from around her. He was slightly embarrassed for some reason.

"Ahhh, it's nice to meet you." A large man with slight balding hair stood up when they approached him. "I am Senator Warren Thomas, and these are my associates, McCarthy and Goodman." The Senator gestured towards the two men sitting beside him. McCarthy had sort black hair, brown eyes and was wearing a simple black shirt, while Goodman couldn't really be seen underneath the hood he was wearing. Interesting.

"Pleasure." Scott said shaking the Senators hand.

"Now what might your names be?" The Senator asked.

"I'm Cyclops." Scott said. "And this is my companion," He looked at Scarlett. She hadn't chosen a code name so he wondered if she would use her real name."

"Demon." Scarlett said not even batting an eye when Scott gave her a sharp look. Demon indeed.

"Code names eh?" The Senator laughed gruffly. "Of course if I was a mutant I would want a code name to so nobody knew who I was. Now then, clearly we are too out the open for a serious conversation, and things are a bit loud out here, so why don't we go into one of the back rooms to talk?"

"I don't see any problem with that." Scott responded. "Lead the way."

Scarlett's P.O.V.

Scarlett's guard was immediately up when they followed the Senator and his companions. The life energy around them screamed "Mutant", and unless they actually where Mutants, which was unlikely, they were imposters.

She tugged in Scott's sleeve. "Don't you think that somethings off?" She asked in a low voice.

"No." Scott said.

"You won't be able to persuade somebody who can't see what is right in front of them." The Demon said. Scarlett was very aware of the two people behind them as they entered one of the back rooms.

"Please sit." The Senator said gesturing towards a few chairs that where there.

"No thanks." Scarlett said. "I think I'd rather stand."

"Scarlett." Scott hissed.

"What?" Scarlett said. "Something is fishy about this whole thing."

"You certainly have great intuition, Demon." The Senator said. "Please tell me what you think is wrong here."

"You." Scarlett said. "You and your companions. That's what's wrong." She waved a hand towards the two men who had taken up posts near the door, making sure no one could get in. Or out.

"And what's wrong with us?" The Senator tilted his head.

"You're all Mutants." Scarlett said. "You're posing as humans for what ever reason."

 ** _Now I'll teach you a lesson for keeping secrets from me_**

The senator let out a long low laugh. "I was hoping that we could play this game a bit longer," He said. "but I believe the cat is out of the bag to say the least." His eyes flashed yellow before he transformed into a woman which blue skin and reddish brown hair. Scarlett felt Scott start next to her.

"Mystique!" Scott said. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you think?" Mystique said. "I'm here to stop what ever nonsense you are getting into. Snake, Shadow." She said look at the two men behind Scarlett.

Scarlett's fingers twitched as she slowly reached for the dagger that she had hidden. It was that movement that everything went to hell. Mystique launched herself at Scarlett as the two other mutants advanced towards Scott. Dodging out of the way, Scarlett finally freed the dagger from its hiding place and took a swipe at Mystique.

"Ummmm Scott?" She asked bumping into a wall. The room they where in was rather small.

"What?" He asked fending off one Mutant while the other was popping up here and there taunting him.

"Would it be to much to ask you to blow a hole through the wall?"

"I'm a bit preoccupied here." Scott replied. "And even if I had time, why?"

"If you don't want to die, do it!" Scarlett said, punching Mystique in the face with her free hand.

There was a loud explosion and the wall to Scarlett's right blew out.

"Happy?" Scott yelled, replacing his glasses.

"Much!" Scarlett said throwing Mystique through the hole Scott had made. Jumping though hole Scarlett bounded towards Mystique who was up against the opposite wall. Approaching her with caution, Scarlett gingerly stepped over all of the rubble that was scattered around. Throwing out her senses, she noted something large and reptilian moving towards Scott.

"There's a giant snake heading your way Scott!" She yelled over her shoulder. "I assume that it belongs the that Snake person. Watch out!"

A muffled noise was her response. Shrugging she turned back to what she was doing but stumbled when she stepped on a rock and heard something snap underneath her.

"Woah!" She cried as she tried to regain her balance. Of course then Mystique decided to attack again.

" _Stupid girl!_ " The Demon hissed. " _Watch where you're going! We could lose this fight now because of your stupidness!_ "

"Oh shut up." Scarlett said before letting out an grunt as Mystique talked her to the ground.

" _Let me be in control._ " The Demon said. " _I can turn our enemies to dust in an instant._ "

 ** _Take your taste back, peel back your skin_**

"At what expense?" Scarlett asked. "My sanity?" She managed to pin Mystique underneath her and slashed her knife down Mystique's face, drawing blood. Scarlett raised the slightly bloodied knife and poised to stab her enemy in the chest. Mystique obviously knew that she was probably going to die so she tried one last effort by shifting into Scott.

"You think that's gonna make me not kill you?" Scarlett laughed. "Shifting into him just makes me want to kill you even sooner!" She brought down the knife quickly and Mystique shifted again and closed her eyes.

Scarlett sensed the shift agin and at the last second switched the angle of the knife so that it was pressed against Mystique's throat. She found herself looking at a slightly different yet recognizable face. Leaning down she glared at Mystique and dug the knife a little deeper, drawing a small amount of blood.

"Get out of my fucking head bitch." Scarlett snarled, her face inches from Mystique's.

"I-" Mystique tried to speak but the knife prevented her from talking.

"How did you even see him?" Scarlett growled. "Fuck, you even sound like him." She let up on the knife slightly so Mystique could talk.

"I- I only can only mimic people that I've seen in real life." Mystique gasped, her voice was much deeper and sent chills down Scarlett's spine.

"Shut up!" She said almost hysterically. "Shut up!" She felt something like a battering ram slam into her from the inside. She was quickly losing her control and she felt her canines lengthen and claws sprout from her fingertips.

 ** _and try to forget how it feels inside_**

Stumbling off of Mystique and backing up, Scarlett tried to control herself.

"Stop struggling!" The Demon roared. "Let me destroy her! She deserves to die for doing that to you! I can end the pain, just give me control!"

 ** _you should try saying no once in a while,_**

Scarlett sank to her knees and gripped her head, forgetting about the claws. It stung where they dug in, but it didn't compare to the pain she felt on the inside.

"Make it stop." She whispered. "Please." She felt the Demon wrap its energy around her, and Scarlett fell into blissful darkness.

 ** _oh once in a while_**


	8. Chapter 8: Demons

_All my life, I've played like a winner_

 _Now all I see looking back in the mirror_

 _Demons in my head_

 _The Demons in my head_

Scott's P.O.V.

Scott was having a bit of trouble fighting off three different opponents at once. The one called Shadow, he guessed had the ability to teleport via shadows, because he was popping up here and there and was generally being extremely irritating. Scott's main focus was the giant snake that was in front of him, which was looking at him with large unblinking emerald eyes.

"Defeat our enemies, says Keats." Snake said. He was standing in the far corner stroking another snake that was coiled around his neck. The door suddenly slammed open and they all froze and turned to see a man with a short mustache standing in the doorway.

W-what's going on in here?" The man asked. His eye landed on the snake that was looking at him and stumbled back. "What is a large snake doing in here!?"

The snake slid closer to the man who kept backing up. The whole building trembled then and dust rained down from the ceiling.

 ** _I don't like this game_**

"Are you the owner of this place?" Scott asked the man, and the man nodded. "Then get everybody in this building and get them out, this place is most likely going to collapse." Right as he said that, a ceiling beam fell and crushed the snake that was heading towards the door.

"Keats! Said Emily." Snake yelled.

The whole building groaned and Scott jumped out of the hole in the side of the building. Stumbling slightly when he landed wrong on a piece of debris, Scott saw Mystique sitting several feet away with wide eyes. Scarlett was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is she?" Scott yelled. Mystique raised a shaking finger and pointed to Scott's right. Turning his head, Scott saw a large black thing a few feet away.

"Scarlett?" Scott asked stepping forward.

Large membranous wings sprouted out from the back of the creature and they stretched and flapped, causing a gale of wind to erupt.

 ** _I... I can see the dirt in your hands_**

"What the hell?" Scott said stepping backwards as the creature stood to its full height of about seven feet.

Long curling horns protruded from its head curling upwards while two other pairs came from the side of its head. The upper body was solid and looked like it was some sort of plated armor while the bottom was purely dark smoke. The most noticeable thing however, was the six inch claws that where attached to each finger. It roared loudly revealing a mouth full of sharp teeth. The noise caused Scott's head to rattle, and he covered his ears until it subsided.

"Scarlett!" He yelled again. "What's gotten into you!? If I had known that you get all Hulk-like when your attacked like that then I would have brought you with me. Calm down!"

 ** _Stop right now what you're doing, I know_**

The monster that was Scarlett turned to face him and curled its lip.

"Scarlett isn't here." It said in a guttural voice.

"What the hell are you and where is Scarlett?" Scott demanded.

"Scarlett's somewhere far away and I am the demon inside her head." The Demon said.

"That's just a figure of speech right?" Scott said. "You can't literally have Demons inside your head."

"Everyone has their own Demons in their head." The Demon responded, folding its wings behind it, and. The tips where still a good two inches above its head. "Figuratively or literally. I'm sure you have some yourself?"

Scott felt something poke at his mental shields before it forced itself into his head. He felt what must have been the Demon rifle though his memories, and tired to push it out. He stopped however, once the memories started to flash in his mind.

"Stop!" He managed to say, stumbling backwards from the onslaught of images.

"Not likely." The Demon said digging deeper into Scott's head learning all of his deepest desires and darkest secrets. It retracted from his mind as abruptly as it had come and Scott dropped to his knees feeling violated.

 ** _I got a needle in my brain and an ache in my bones_**

Turning from Scott, the Demon focused its gaze on Mystique and started to approach her. She tried to move away but the Demon froze her with a flick his hand.

"You tried to kill my host." He growled. "For that you must pay." He stalked forward and grabbed Mystique around her neck and lifted her off of the ground.

"Don't kill her." Scott said, slowly getting to his feet. He was slightly rattled by what had just transpired, but he was more concerned about what was happening now.

"Why not?" The Demon asked, tightening his grip on Mystique's neck. "It's not like she's useful or anything. Wouldn't you want to get rid of the people that keep attacking you? If you don't kill them then they will just keep coming back until you are killed or they are. It's much easier to get rid of the problem the first time then having to repeat it over and over."

"Scarlett wouldn't want to kill her." Scott responded. He didn't know why he was trying to save Mystique's life, she was his enemy after all, but perhaps a small part of him was doing it because of Scarlett. Perhaps it was the Demon that was pushing her to do the horrible things that she'd done, and it wasn't her own choice.

"I know what you're thinking." The Demon said with amusement. "You think that I forced her to do all of the horrible things that you've seen her do and things that she did in the past? That's not true. She did everything on her own will, I merely suggested stuff to her."

"That's not true!" Scott said. "She wouldn't do something like that."

"And what do you know of Scarlett?" The Demon asked. "You've only known her for a short time, while I on the other hand have known her for a lifetime, or more."

"How could she even stand listening to you?" Scott said.

"I've been with her a long time." The Demon responded. "I was the only thing that she had with her for a long part of her life. I asked her once why she chose to listen to me and she replied with, 'I was in the darkness, so darkness I became'. Rather poetic is it not?"

 ** _I cannot do a damn thing cause nobody's home, and it's hell_**

"Just let Scarlett be in control again." Scott said.

"Easier said than done!" The Demon said. "I control whether or not she can have control and I for one am not about to give it up at the moment! Control that is."

Scott was considering blasting Scarlett/ Demon in the face again because it seemed to work last time but then again, that had been when Scarlett had been herself. Well at least mostly herself.

"You won't be able to attack me." The Demon said with mild amusement. "I'll kill you before you can even try."

Scott decided that he would at least try to attack the Demon, maybe do something that it wouldn't expect. He didn't have a valid reason to even try to help Scarlett. It just seemed like something that was right it do. Before he could do anything however, someone yelled something from behind him.

"Duck! Said Emily." Snake yelled.

Scott whipped around to see a snake flying towards his face and ducked just in time to avoid getting hit. Scott heard a loud ear splitting roar and quickly turned to see that the snake had bitten the Demon in the throat. The demon stumbled and dropped Mystique and then grabbed the snake and flung it into a nearby wall. Apparently that was enough of a distraction, and Scarlett must've gotten back in control because the Demons form began to change and shrink until Scarlett was once again standing there clutching her throat.

"Scarlett!" Scott said rushing towards her, forgetting about the Mutant behind him. "Are you ok?"

 ** _You have a natural sway_**

"Besides getting taken over by a Demon, and getting bitten in the throat by a snake?" Scarlett asked. "Fine." She looked down at herself. "Drat. My dress is ruined."

"You're worried about your dress?" Scott asked in surprise. "What about the snake bit that you just got? If the snake was poisonous then it's poison could kill you!"

"It's possible." Scarlett said. "But I'm mostly immune to poison anyways... I can't heal myself, probably because the Demon isn't letting me, but it's not fatal so I'll live. Sorry Scott." She said patting his arm with her free hand. "You'll have to put up with me for a bit longer."

Scott ignored Scarlett's hand on his arm and watched as Shadow appeared, grabbed Mystique, and disappearing a second later. He felt Scarlett start to move forward but he stopped her.

"Let them go." They're no threat to us now."

"But they might come back later." Scarlett muttered. "Wouldn't it be easier for us if we got rid of them the first time."

Warning bells went off Scott's head at her words.

 ** _Like a bullet through my veins_**

"I'm not saying that we should kill them." Scarlett said glancing at him. "I'm just saying that we should try to capture them and put them somewhere where they can't escape."

"Well that's easer said than done." Scott replied with silent relief.

"Where is that weird Snake guy that threw his snake at me?" Scarlett asked.

"You saw that?" Scott said with surprise.

"Yeah." Scarlett said. "I many have not been in control of my body, but I could see and hear everything that was going on. Where is that Snake person anyways? Did he go with the others?"

"I don't know." Scott said. "Are you sure that your neck is ok?"

"Fine." Scarlett said taking her hand away. "Most of the bleeding stopped, so that's good."

Scott reached out a hand intending to see how bad the bite really was, but Scarlett caught his wrist, her nails digging into his skin.

 ** _As you scratch beneath my skin_**

"Don't touch me." She said, narrowing her eyes. "I'm fine." She released his wrist from her grip and sighed.

"You ok?" Scott asked.

"For the last time!" Scarlett said exasperated. "I'm fine. So stop worrying."

They both glanced up when they heard a loud noise that sounded like a helicopter above them.

"Oh," Scarlett said. "looks like we're going to be the guests of the US Government."

"Not if I can help it." Kurt said appearing behind them. "The professor wanted me to come and get you guys as soon as possible so we could avoid getting involved with the Government."

"So first you want us to get involved with the Government but now you're telling us not to?" Scarlett muttered. "A bit controversial, don't you think?"

"I don't ask about what's going on." Kurt said shrugging. "I just carry out orders. Come on, let's get out of here."

No one's P.O.V.

A young man with yellow eyes peered out from the shadows and watched as the three people disappeared.

"So close yet so far..." He muttered, glancing down at the body lying on the ground beside him. "I suppose I don't need this disguise anymore."

With a snap of his fingers the body disappeared in a puff of blue smoke.

"That Snake person was rather irritating to impersonate." The man said, seemingly talking to no one. The air around him distorted and a second later a man in a sharp black suit and wire rimmed glasses stood there. Pulling out a cellphone he fiddled with if for a few seconds before he started to talk.

"I missed again." He said. "I'm getting frustrated about this whole thing." He paused for a moment listening to someone on the other line. "I know," He said. "You say that the next time will be a week from now? I sure hope it will be easer next time. I had to throw a snake at her a few minutes ago." He chuckled. "Nothing bad happened, don't worry. Some bleeding, I don't know why he didn't help her, it was rather odd." He paused again. "Of course. I will definitely keep you up to date on things. I'll talk to you soon."

The man hung up and put his phone back into his pocket. Peering up into the sky he watched the helicopter move away into the east. Stepping out into the street he gave a small smile.

"I'm coming." He said softly. "And there is nothing you can do to prepare for it."

###

I'm so sorry that I haven't posted a new chapter for two weeks! Yikes! I've been really busy with school and had a temporary writers block for a while...

How do you like the story so far?


	9. Chapter 9: Caffine Cold

_I'm not a monster_

 _Just really fucked up_

 _I'm tired_

 _I'll see you in hell_

Scarlett's P.O.V

When they made it back to the Manor they ended up appearing Charles's office with the others waiting for them.

"What happened?" Charles demanded.

As Scott started to explain what had happened, Scarlett started to get extremely nervous. She hoped that Scott wouldn't tell them what had happened to her. She nearly jumped out of her skin when Storm put a hand on her arm.

"Relax." Storm said. "I just want to ask if your ok. You're bleeding."

"I'm fine." Scarlett muttered. "It stopped bleeding a while ago."

"How did it happen?"

"Someone threw a snake at me." Scarlett deadpanned. "And it bit my throat."

"Haven't heard that one before." Storm remarked.

"I doubt that you will again." Scarlett said, turning back to what Scott was telling Charles.

"And that's basically what happened." Scott said.

"I see..." Charles said thoughtfully.

There was a quick knock on the door before Rouge came in.

"Professor?" She asked. "There's something that might be rather important on the TV."

"Thank you Rouge." Charles said. "If the rest of you could follow me into the living room we can see what consequences your actions have caused."

"Where's Logan?" Scarlett asked Storm.

"Probably watching TV." Storm said.

They all walked down the hallway to the living room and they could hear that the TV was on.

"Congratulations." Logan said, turning as they entered to room. "You have made it on National Television."

"Really?" Scarlett said with mild interest.

"Yep. See?" He gestured towards the TV where a news reporter was standing in front of the now caved in club.

"- five deaths and still counting." The reporter was saying. "Multiple injuries, and they have also found a corpse of a snake, which a Zoologist has confirmed as an Eastern Brown Snake. There has also been an European Asp discovered in the alley behind the club with its fangs missing."

 ** _I just want to fill you all with such dread_**

"What!?" Scott said a little to loudly and Logan and Storm gave him an incredulous look.

"I told you I was fine." Scarlett said rolling her eyes.

"What happened?" Storm asked.

"Yeah," said Logan. "What happened to make mister never-shows-emotion respond like that?"

Scott gave him a withering glare and turned to Charles. "Scarlett got bit by the Asp." He said.

"Are you sure that you're ok?" Storm asked alarmed. "I mean an Asp's venom is incredibly poisonous."

"I'm fine." Scarlett said. "I mean if I wasn't I'd be on the ground dead, wouldn't I?"

"An Asp's venom gives LD50 values of 1.0 mg/kg and about 4% of all untreated bites are fatal." Rouge said from the corner.

Scarlett, Storm, Logan and Scott all whipped there heads around and stared at her.

"How did you find that out?" Logan asked.

"My phone." Said Rouge waving it in the air. "See?"

"If that's true then Scarlett needs rather serious help." Storm said.

"I'm FINE." Scarlett said. "I appreciate the concern but it's getting rather annoying that nobody's listening to me. I was the one that got bit and I'm fine. Don't you trust my judgement? It's my body and I'm tired of you all thinking that you know it better than me."

"At least let someone look at your neck to see if the fangs are still in there." Charles said.

"Fine." Scarlett said rolling her eyes and tilting her head to the side, brushing her hair away.

Scott came up next too her and inspected her neck.

"There's too much blood to tell if anything is stuck in there." He said. "Hand me a tissue or something." He grunted when Logan handed him a tissue.

"You're welcome." Logan said.

Ignoring Logan, Scott tried rubbing away the blood it it only smeared instead. "I need some water or something." He said glancing up.

"If you use your spit I'm gonna fucking kill you." Scarlett said.

"Will you get some water please?" Scott asked Rouge,

"Sure." She said walking out the door.

They waited in silence until Rouge got back with some water. During that time they finished watching the news report. When the news report ended, Charles excused himself to his office and he left right as Rouge was getting back. Thanking Rouge, Scott preceded to start wiping away the blood on Scarlett's neck. Five minutes and several tissues later, he finally finished.

"Done." Scott said looking up. "That was a lot more blood than I thought there was."

"The puncture marks look a lot bigger than they should be as well." Storm said leaning forward to get a better look.

"That's odd." Scott said. "Hey where are you going?" He looked at Scarlett who was moving away from him.

"I'm tired of standing so I'm finding somewhere to sit." She said, sitting down on the couch.

"You do realize that if you do have poison inside of you from that bite then someone will have to suck it out, right?" Logan said smirking. "I'm sure someone would be willing to do it."

 ** _Let you suck it out, let you suck it out 'til I'm dry and dead_**

"If I had poison inside of me I'd be dead by now." Scarlett responded. She ran her fingers over the bite marks and paused when she felt two small lumps. "I think that the fangs are still in there..." She said.

"Really?" Scott said trying to see for himself.

"Jesus fucking Christ." Scarlett snapped jerking away from him. "What the hell are you doing? Haven't you ever heard of personal space?"

"Sorry." Scott muttered.

"You're certainly acting different than you have been previously." Logan remarked. "Have you forgotten about Jean?"

"I haven't forgot about Jean." Scott said stiffly. "I've just had a lot of stuff going on and it took my mind off of it."

"Perhaps working is good for you then?" Storm asked. "If it takes you mind off of things..."

"Ummm, are we going to find out what's stuck in my neck or what?" Scarlett asked.

"Alright, alright." Scott said rolling his eyes. "We should probably get whatever's embedded in your neck out. Especially if it's snake fangs."

"Fine," Scarlett said. "but I'm the one who will be taking them out. I don't want anyone else touching me."

 ** _Caffeine cold, caffeine cold and I can't see shit_**

Feeling her neck until she found the puncture marks again, she probed the area around the marks with her fingers. Treating it like she would a splinter, she pinched the area with her fingers and winced as she pulled out the thing that was there. It was to hard and straight to be a snakes fang she decided, but it was covered on too much blood for her to figure out exactly what it was at the moment.

You're bleeding again." Scott said.

"Thank you for the observation, Sherlock." Scarlett replied as she got another piece out of her neck. Pressing a tissue that Logan handed her. Scarlett dumped the two pieces into to the glass of water that was on the table in front of the couch, much to Scott's determent.

"What?" Scarlett asked, glaring at him. "Where you planning on drinking this water? Because if you you where that's disgusting."

"Don't be stupid." Scott snapped. "I just don't think that it was the best idea to put them in the glass of water. What if they dissolve?"

"It's a glass of water." Scarlett shot back. "Not acid."

"You guys have known each other for two days and you're already arguing like a married couple." Storm said, shaking her head.

 ** _Don't breathe life into a monster then_**

"We are not." Scarlett and Scott said at the same time. They glared at each other.

"Sure." Logan said snickering.

Ignoring the argument that was stemming from the others, Scarlett took the now some-what clean pieces out out the glass and dried them on a tissue. Seriously, when was someone going to get a towel? Picking them up and inspecting them closely she saw that what the others thought where snake fangs, were actually fragments of blue stone.

"Sapphire." Rouge said, coming up from behind Scarlett, a siding her to jump slightly.

"What?" She said.

"It's sapphire." Rouge repeated. "But why fragments of that would be in an snake instead of actual fangs is a real mystery."

"The real mystery to me is why you're still here." Logan said ignoring a scowling Scott and a frowning Storm. "Don't you have homework or something else to do? Why don't you let the grownups talk?"

Rouge muttered something about how maturity was a part of being an adult and not just age as she stormed out of the room.

"So why were the snakes fangs replaced with sapphires?" Scott asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" Scarlett said.

"It's rather strange if you ask me." Storm remarked.

"Let me see them." Scott said holding out his hand.

Scarlett handed the fragments to him reluctantly, feeling as if she was missing something and holding on to them would help her figure out what she was missing.

"I think that there's a piece that got broken off." Scott said holding one piece that was slightly shorter than the other. "The rest could still be suck in you."

"Having a small amount of sapphire inside me won't be a bad thing." Scarlett said, waving her hand dismissively. "If anything it should make the value of myself go up. If the sapphire is genuine of course."

"Are you really that full of yourself?" Scott asked.

"Maybe." Responded Scarlett. "May I have to fragments back?"

"No."

 ** _Complain when he destroys it all again_**

Scarlett raised an eyebrow. "No?" she said. "Why not?"

"We need these so we can study them and figure out why they where in the snake instead of regular fangs." Scott said.

"And how are you going to find that out?" Scarlett asked with a slight scowl. "If I'm getting this right, you have a lot of people with various talents here at the manor, but you don't have somebody with psychometry."

"Psychometry?" Logan asked.

"Touch magic." Scarlett explained, turning to Logan and effectively ignoring Scott. "It gives a person the ability to touch objects associated with other people and discover facts about the person or an event."

"That's a handy thing to have." Logan said. "You could learn a lot about someone if you had that gift."

"You could." Scarlett said nodding in agreement. "However it's a big responsibility to have power like that."

"Isn't that to case with any power?" Storm said.

"Most certainly." Replied Scarlett. "But it's even more with psychometry. If you had that power you could learn everything about someone just by touching specific things that belonged to them. There deepest secrets, hidden desires... you get the idea. Wouldn't it be tempting to go digging thought people's thoughts per-say?"

"So the same rules in using telepathy are applied to psychometry?" Storm asked.

"Yes." Scarlett said nodding. "But we've gotten off topic. Hand them over." She said looking at Scott and holding out her hand.

"Fine." Scott said handing the fragments to her.

"Thanks." Scarlett said. She glanced at the clock which now read 9:30, had they really talked for that long? "I think I'm going to call it a night." She said. "I've had a rather taxing day."

Bidding the others good night, Scarlett left the living room and made her way back to her room. She was rather surprised to find that her belongings where neatly stacked in the corner. Walking over to them she saw that a note was attached to one of the boxes. Setting the sapphire fragments on her nightstand she picked up the note and read it quickly.

Scarlett, I have taken the liberty of getting your things for you. It wasn't as hard as you might think. I hope that you enjoy staying here and know that you can come and speak to me whenever you need something. ~ Professor X

Crushing the note in her hand, Scarlett tossed it in the trash. She really didn't want to know how Charles had found out where she had taken up residence(It was in Bucharest Romania). Rummaging though the boxes and bags she searched for her most prized possession. Letting out a sigh when she found it she set it down on the bed. It had been a gift from the Italian Lorenzo Da Ponte. The box contained various artifacts and other things that Scarlett had collected over the years. Picking up a small half burned cross out of the box, she sighed. She didn't really know why she had kept it all these years, it gave her memories. Bad ones. Putting the cross back into the box Scarlett reached for the fragments on her night stand only to find that they weren't there. Instead of the fragments there was a small puddle of water.

 ** _Now I smell like cigarettes cause I love to breathe your smoke_**

"What the heck?" She said aloud, turning towards the nightstand to get a better look. On closer inspection she saw that in the puddle of water where a few small flakes of actual sapphire. None of this made any sense to her and she knew that only one thing could help her figure out all of this. Scarlett was a little apprehensive because she'd never actually asked the Demon for help before, or rather, she never was the one to start a conversation.

"Hello?" She asked aloud. Silence. Closing the box and putting it away, Scarlett continued talking. "Look, I know that the last few days have been rather disappointing on you're part but I'd appreciate if you'd talk to me." More silence. Scarlett was becoming slightly worried now. She couldn't feel the Demons presence at all in her mind. She was used to the occasional times when the Demon outright ignored her, but she could still feel its presence. Right now she couldn't feel anything. Holding her breath she tried to use some of the Demons power, but to no avail. Scarlett could feel her panic mounting and she tried to calm herself.

' _This is good._ ' She thought. ' _This is what you wanted ever since that wretched creature inhabited you._ ' But then doubt tricked into her mind. ' _But what happens if you are attacked and your Pyrokinesis won't help you?_ ' A nasty little voice said at the back of her mind. ' _What then? What if you disappoint the new people you've met? You wouldn't want to disappoint them now would you? Especially Scott.'_

"What?" Scarlett said aloud, startled. Where had that come from? The Demon was gone at the moment Scarlett decided SO had that thought come for her own mind? Shaking her head roughly she grabbed a fresh change of clothes from one of her bags and headed into the bathroom to take a shower, she'd figure out all of this stuff later after a good nights rest.


	10. Chapter 10: London Beckoned

_Just for the record,_

 _The weather today is slightly sarcastic with a good chance of:_

 _A. Indifference or_

 _B. Disinterest in what the critics say_

Scarlett's P.O.V

 ***one week later***

The past week had been rather stressful for Scarlett. The reason being that she was trying to figure out why the Demon had disappeared. It would've been a lot faster if she could use some of the incantations in some of the books she had, but she needed the Demons power to cast it. Of course if she had the Demons power then she wouldn't need to look into it. On top of that she felt like banging her head against a wall because she had to deal with teenagers, and if anything was more stressful and frustrating than that she didn't know what she was going to do. If she had the Demons powers she could've just frozen them into their seats and silence them when they got to loud, but since she didn't have the Demons powers she had to suffer.

The only good thing about her teaching was that Scott sat in most of the time "to make sure no windows break again" he had explained the first time. The kids settled down enough to make the class bearable to teach but it was still hard. Near the end of the week Scarlett was very close to jumping off the roof of the manor.

 _Stop stalling, make a name for yourself._

It was Friday and Scarlett had just finished teaching her last class of the day. After putting her stuff away she sat on the couch and let out a loud sigh. She looked up when she heard someone enter the room to see Scott coming in with two cups of coffee.

"Thanks." Scarlett said as Scott handed her one. "I need this. It's never too early for coffee."

"It's three o'clock in the afternoon." Scott said, frowning

"Mmhm." Scarlett said sipping her coffee. "That might be true, but when you have to teach teenagers about history for several hours, caffeine becomes your best friend."

They sat in silence for a few minutes with Scarlett sipping her coffee.

"What are you looking at?" Scarlett asked, setting her coffee down and glaring at Scott who was looking at her.

"Nothing." Scott said, frowning slightly. "I was just thinking about how much you've changed personality wise since I've met you."

"People change all the time." Scarlett said. "It's not that impressive."

"I'm glad that you're not so much of a psycho bitch like you were the first few days." Scott replied.

"I don't think that you have to worry about me being a psycho bitch and more." Scarlett said frowning.

"Is it because of the ummm..." Scott said slightly uncertainty.

 _If you talk you better walk you better back your shit up_

"Demon?" Scarlett said rolling her eyes. "Or would you prefer Devil or Fiend? Ooo how about Monster? I think that is something that your human mind can wrap around."

"I'm not that stupid." Scott said, bristling. "And what do you mean by 'human mind'? Are you saying that your not human?"

"I was." Scarlett said stretching her arms and yawning.

"Was...?"

"I suppose I still am." Scarlett said. "I mean you could say that I'm a Mutant, right? And Mutants are humans with mutated genes that make them have special powers."

"You're avoiding the question." Scott said.

"Fine." Scarlett said. "If you want me to tell you the truth then I will. I'm going to make this more entertaining for me and have you guess things."

"Why?"

"Because I'm bored and need some entertainment." Scarlett replied. "Guess what I need right now."

"Sleep?" Scott asked.

"Nope." Said Scarlett. "Do you really want to know what I need?"

"Yes." Scott said.

"Well, you asked for it." Scarlett said, grinning before she started singing extremely off key.

" _Well, I need it quick and I need it now_

 _Before I start to fade away_

 _That's why I'm searchin', that's why I'm lookin'_

 _Each and every day_

 _Ooh, I need some love_

 _I said, I need some love_

 _Ooh yes, I need some love_ "

"Why...?" Scott asked.

 _Oh he's slightly clever to just a certain extent_

"Why not?" Scarlett said, pulling her knees up to her chest.

"Who's singing off key in here?" Logan asked, sticking his head into the room. "That you Summers?"

"No." Scott said. "It was Scarlett."

"Really?" Logan said surprised. "Because I was certain that it was you. Of course now that I think about it, the person that was singing had a higher pitched voice than your dull boring monotone one."

"Why you-" Scott made to get out of his chair but was stopped by Scarlett.

"What do you want, Logan?" She asked, removing her hand from Scott's arm only when she was sure he wasn't going to punch Logan in the face.

 _Make us it, make us hip, make a scene_

"Well," said Logan fully entering the room. "The Professor wanted me to tell you guys that you'll both be staying here tomorrow."

"What?" Scarlett said. "What's going on with everyone else?"

"There was a trip planned for the students several weeks ago." Logan said. "This one opted to stay behind because of his, ah, problems." He waved his hand towards Scott.

"I've told the Professor that I've changed my mind." Scott growled. "But he won't listen clearly."

"I'm sure Professor Xavier has his reasons." Scarlett said. "I'm sure I'm staying here because he doesn't trust me fully."

"Why wouldn't he trust you?" Logan asked. "Didn't he do his mind reading on you?"

"No." Scarlett said. "He couldn't read my mind. My mind is a safe and completely barred from outside forces."

"So he doesn't trust you because he knows little to nothing about you." Scott said. "And because of that I'm stuck with you for a full 24 hours. Can't you just let him read your mind?"

"Would you like it if someone rummaged through your mind with or without your consent?" Scarlett asked. "Oh wait, that did happen if my memory serves me correctly."

"When did that happen?" Logan asked with mild interest.

"It didn't happen." Scott said.

 _Or shrug us off your shoulders_

"You can run but you can't hide from what you know is true." Scarlett sang.

"Would you be quiet?" Scott asked with annoyance.

"Anyways..." Logan said, bringing Scarlett and Scott's attention back to him. I just wanted to let you guys know what will be happening tomorrow."

"Yeah, thanks. Whatever." Scarlett said dismissing him and what he said. Logan glanced at Scott before leaving the room.

"So what is this trip thingy that the others are doing?" Scarlett asked, turning to Scott.

"It's for training." Scott said.

"Training?" Scarlett said surprised. "Some of the kids are a little young for training."

"Its evacuation training." Scott replied. "In case something bad happens here and they need to get out."

"What bad things could happen!" Scarlett asked.

"The mansion could be attacked by Magneto and his followers, or even huge government." Scott said. "This place has been attacked by the government once before."

"The government?" Scarlett said raising an eyebrow.

"It's a long story." Scott said. "I don't particularly want to talk about it."

"Ok." Scarlett said shrugging.

"You seem quite agreeable to let the matter drop." Scott said suspiciously.

"Why keep asking questions about what happened when I can just find out for myself?" Scarlett asked. "I can just ask one of the others. Now thinking about however, I could just go through your memories. That is if I can access them."

"You have all my memories?" Scott said, rather alarmed.

 _It's time for us to take a chance_

"Don't worry." Scarlett said rolling her eyes. "I can't access them at the moment."

"Good." Scott said. "But I have to ask why you can't access them."

"The Demon is probably keeping them from me to use as leverage." Scarlett said carefully. She didn't need Scott finding out that a large portion of her power was missing. It was bad enough that she had to do all the things that she'd done with magic manually. If the others found out that she didn't have as much power...

"What's it like to have the Demon inside of you?" Scott asked curiously.

Scarlett shrugged. "It's like having someone that you can't get rig of inside your head constantly trying to influence your decisions. You also have a huge a out of power that you should use responsibly."

"Are you saying hat you didn't use the power responsibly?" Scott asked.

"I did some bad things, if you must know." Scarlett said. "And I suppose the bad thing is that I didn't feel bad for doing them. There's pros and cons to having a Demon with you. The pros is the power you get and the Immortality, but the cons are the exact same things."

"You're immortal?" Scott said alarmed.

"To a certain extent." Scarlett said nodding. "If the Demon left my body then I assume that I'd age rapidly before crumbling to dust."

"How old are you really?" Scott asked. "And what bad things have you done in your life?"

Scarlett narrowed her eyes. "Here how it's going to be." She said. "You don't ask questions about my past and I don't ask you about yours."

"But you don't even have to ask me because you have all my memories in your head." Scott argued. "So shouldn't I know some things about you?"

"No." Scarlett said. "I'm done here. I don't know how I'm going to survive the next 24 hours. I'm leaving for now." Getting up, Scarlett left the room leaving Scott alone.


	11. Chapter 11: It's Hard To Say

_You're appealing to emotions that I simply do not have_

 _Blackmailed myself_

 _(Cause I ain't got) Cause I ain't got anyone else_

Scarlett's P.O.V.

Scarlett was sitting on her bed the next morning going through the things that were in the wooden box in front of her. She slammed it shut quickly when she heard someone knock on her door.

"Come in." She said, turning towards the door.

"Hey Scarlett." Storm said, entering the room.

"Oh, hey Storm." Scarlett said. They had become somewhat like friends over the past week, if you count it as a friendship. Most of the time Storm talked to Scarlett about the people living in the Manor and the missions that she'd gone on with the other members of the team.

"How are you doing?" Storm asked, sitting down in the bed next to Scarlett.

"I'm doing fine." Scarlett said regarding Storm warily.

"That's good." Storm said. "What's in that box?" She asked.

"Stuff from my past." Scarlett said, picking the box up and putting it away. "What did you come in here for?"

"I just wanted to say that the rest of us are leaving now." Storm said. "And to tell you to try not and get into any fights with Scott when we're gone."

"Can't promise anything." Scarlett said.

 ** _I speak fast and I'm not gonna repeat myself,_**

"Can't you at least try?" Storm pleaded. "You guys are actually getting along compared to how it was when you first got here. I mean you're not fighting as much now. Are you becoming friends?"She looked at Scarlett hopefully.

"It's more of a mutual respect for each other." Scarlett said. "I don't think that we'll ever be friends."

"Bah," Storm said, waving her hand. "Scott maybe a hard to get along with-"

"A 'little' hard?" Scarlett interrupted. "That's an understatement."

"You two aren't arguing as much as you were before though." Storm said ignoring what Scarlett had said. "That's a good start."

"Why are you so persistent that Scott and I become friends?" Scarlett asked.

"I mean Scott's always had a hard time with things." Storm replied. "And ever since Jean died... well, he hasn't been himself."

"So?" Scarlett said. "Shouldn't you guys be leaving soon?" She said switching the subject.

"Oh yes!" Storm said getting up and walking towards the door. "Come and say goodbye to the others."

"You'll only be gone for 24 hours." Scarlett muttered, but she still followed Storm out the door and down the hall towards the entrance of the manor.

When they got towards the entrance Scarlett saw the a rather large crowd of people were gathered there. Storm made her way towards the front to the crowd to where the Professor was, leaving Scarlett standing in the back.

"Hey Scarlett!" Rouge said catching Scarlett's eye.

"Oh, hello Rogue." Scarlett said watching Rouge drag Bobby behind her.

"I wish you were coming with us." Rouge said. "We could have fun together."

"None of this stuff is supposed to be fun." Bobby said, frowning. "This is a evacuation drill."

"I don't know why we have to do this."Said Rouge. "I mean can't we just use our powers to stop whoever trying to get us?"

"I don't think so." Scarlett said. "I mean, yes you guys can fight and stuff but there are times when you fight and times you don't."

"But if you run then you're enemies are still around and then they'll just keep on coming after you." Bobby said.

"Would you rather fight until you can't and give your enemies the satisfaction of winning? Or would you rather run so you can live to fight another day?" Scott said, coming up to them.

 ** _So listen carefully to every word I say_**

"That is a good point." Rouge admitted. "But still, this does seem to be a bit extreme."

"Your safety is our top priority." Scott said.

"It is?" Scarlett said surprised. "I thought that we all had to look out for ourselves."

"You're the most egotistical, narcissistic, and self-absorbed person I've ever met!" Scott said, turning towards Scarlett.

"Are you trying to sound smart by using all those big words?" Scarlett asked. "Because it's not really working. All those words you just used mean the same thing. But I can think of a word that describes you, and means the same thing as the words that you just said. Uncaring."

 ** _I'm the only one who's going to get away with making excuses today_**

"Are you implying that you're uncaring?" Scott asked. "Because it's about time that you realized that."

"I'm not implying anything about myself." Scarlett shot back. "I'm just saying that you're uncaring and dumb."

"Are you two done yet?" Rouge interrupted.

Scarlett and Scott both stopped their arguing just enough so they could both glare at Rouge, and Bobby who was standing there snickering.

"Come on Rouge," Bobby said. "Lets leave these two lummoxes alone."

"I'm not clumsy you cretin!" Scarlett screeched as Rouge and Bobby followed the rest of the group out the door. The door slammed shut behind them leaving Scarlett and Scott in the silent entryway.

"That was a pretty impressive use of vocabulary." Scott said after a few seconds.

"Shut up." Scarlett snapped turning around and heading down the hall.

"Where are you going?" Scott asked, following her.

"Away from you." Scarlett responded. "Stop following me!" She added.

"I'm not following you." Scott said. "I'm going to go and work on somethings."

"Fine. Whatever." Scarlett muttered, opening the door to her room. "Just leave me alone, ok?" She slammed the door shut in Scott's face before he could answer.

It was strangely satisfying, slamming the door in someone's face, Scarlett had decided. She needed to do it more often. However, she had more pressing matters that needed to be addressed at the moment. For the past week she had been going through all of the books she had, trying to figure out how to bring the Demon back. She'd been using every spare moment she had to research the problem but she was having no luck whatsoever. She still hoped that there was some way to get the Demon back, she wasn't even halfway through her books yet so there could be something yet to be found about the matter.

Walking over to one of the large trunks by the closet, Scarlett nearly tripped over one of the stacks of books that were all over her room. Cursing, Scarlett finally made it to the trunk and heaved the lid open with a grunt. The trunk had a spell on it so that it could hold a lot more stuff in it. By now Scarlett guessed that there were no less than 900, it was nearing its carrying capacity. With a big sigh, she lifted a book about a half an inch thick out of the trunk and flipped it open after sitting down. Four hours later Scarlett still hadn't found anything that could help her case.

"Goddamnit!" She complained. "I can't find anything in any of these books!"

Just then there was a knock on her door, and then when she didn't answer it the door opened to reveal Scott.

"Haven't you heard of waiting to be invited before you just open the door?" Scarlett snapped.

"Well you've been holed up in here for like four hours." Scott said.

"So?" Scarlett said. "That give you no right to knock and then just come in uninvited."

"Sorry that I even came in to see if you were ok." Scott said. "Why do you have all of these books in here? And more importantly where did you get them?"

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Scarlett yelled, getting rather irritated.

"Ok, ok." Scott said raising his hands in surrender. "I'll just leave then. I was going to ask if what you wanted for dinner but if you just want me to leave you alone I can do that."

 ** _So put your hands in the air and don't make a sound_**

"Dinner?" Scarlett said. She hadn't thought of food the whole time she was doing her research and was rather hungry.

"Well it is 6 o'clock." Scott said. "Why the sudden change of attitude?"

"Do I need to answer every one of your questions?" Scarlett snapped.

"I suppose not." Scott said. "How about this, if I answer one of your questions then you have to answer one of mine."

Scarlett rolled her eyes and sighed. "Will you shut up if I say yes?" She asked.

"Yes." Scott said. "Now I believe that you owe me an answer to one of my questions."

Biting back a smile, Scarlett breezed past Scott exited her room and went own the hall. "You said something about dinner, yes?"

"That's two answers now." Scott muttered, following after her.


	12. Chapter 12: The Name of the Game

And you make me talk  
And you make me feel  
And you make me show  
What I'm trying to conceal  
If I trust in you,  
Would you let me down?  
 _~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

Scott's P.O.V.

"So what do you want to eat?" Scott asked, turning to look at Scarlett as she entered the kitchen.

"I don't know." She said. "What do you guys have?"

"Not much." Scott said, opening the refrigerator. "I think that we have a frozen lasagna somewhere."

"Frozen... lasagna...?" Scarlett said slowly, slightly confused.

"See?" Scott rummaged through the freezer and came up with a medium sized package. "It's the only thing we really have at the moment. Here."

He tossed it to Scarlett who caught it in surprise.

 ** _I've seen you twice, in a short time_**

"Just put in in the oven for a few minutes." Scott said, walking out of the room.

"Excuse me." Scarlett said. "But where do you think you're going?"

"I need to go and finish up some things."

"So you're going to just leave me here to make this thing?" Scarlett asked.

"It's not that hard." Scott said, rolling his eyes before leaving.

Making his way into the living room, Scott wondered why the Professor had wanted Scarlett to be "tested" in the ways of modern day things. It was kind of weird, but if Scarlett was to fit in, she'd need to know how to do certain things. Logan had annoyed Scott until he had agreed to place a bet on how much she knew(read: how bad she screwed up).

He was just about to sit down when he heard a loud explosion coming from the kitchen.

"What the heck happened!?" He yelled, running into the kitchen. He found Scarlett looking uncertainly at the smoking oven and charred package of lasagna.

"What did you do to it?" He quickly grabbed the fire extinguisher and sprayed it in the general area of the oven.

 ** _Only a week since we started_**

"You set it on fire!"

"I don't know how to use this modern technology." Scarlett said. "I figured torching it would cook it."

"You don't know how to use an oven?" Scott asked. "How do you eat without cooking anything?"

"I go out to eat." Scarlett said rolling her eyes. "Duh."

"And you never thought that you should at least learn how to use modern appliances?" Scott asked. He was now pissed off because he owed Logan 50 bucks.

"Do we have anything else to eat?" Scarlett asked.

"No." said Scott. "That was the last thing that we had to eat that was of substance. That's what happens when you live in a house full of teenagers."

"Can we go out to eat then?"

"No. We have to stay here to protect this place."

"Can't we order something and have it delivered?"

"No."

"Can we-"

"No!" Scott yelled. "We can't do any of that. It's not my fault that you decided to torch the only somewhat substantial food in this house."

"Fine." Scarlett said, crossing her arms. "Well just not eat then. It won't be the first time that this has happened." She walked out of the kitchen down the hall and made her way into the living room.

"What do you mean 'It won't be the first time that this has happened'?" Scott asked. "You haven't eaten for a day in the past?"

"I believe that the longest time that I went without eating was about three days." Scarlett said, sitting on the couch.

"Three days!?" Scott said, surprised. "How did you-" He paused, thinking. " _Oh._ It was the Demon, wasn't it?"

 _ **It seems to me, for every time**_

"Yeah." Scarlett said, sitting down on the couch. "I can't remember what was going on at that time though."

"How many places have you been to?" Scott asked curiously.

"Many places." Replied Scarlett. "I normally stay in one place for about 20 or 30 years before moving somewhere else."

"Why is that?" Scott asked.

"It'd be weird if someone that you knew didn't grow old at all while you do, right? I do it to avoid suspicion of my long life. "

"So what places have you lived in though?"

"Oh." Scarlett said. "Well, before I came here, I was in Romania."

"Why where you even here if you where living in Romania?" Scott asked.

"I was scouting out where I was going to live next." Scarlett said. "I'm only lived in the United States three times before now."

"Where are you originally from?"

"England." Scarlett said. "Are you going to sit at all?"

Scott sat down next to Scarlett and turned to face her.

"So how does this power with the Demon work?" He asked.

"I was afraid that you'd want to talk about it." Scarlett said. "It's hard to explain what happened and how the power works without telling you my whole life story. I don't really want to do that."

"Is it really that bad?" Scott asked. "If it makes you feel better, I've done some pretty awful things when I was younger."

 _ **I'm getting more open-hearted**_

"That doesn't matter." Scarlett said. "What ever you think I did, no matter how bad you think it was, it's ten times worse."

"Do you feel any remorse for what you've done?" Scott asked, feeling slightly hesitant to know the answer.

"What would you say if I said no?" Scarlett asked looking at him.

"There must be something that you feel bad about doing." Scott said. "Any normal person does."

"Well I'm not normal am I?" Scarlett said.

"No." Scott said. "You're not."

They sat in silence for a while and Scott was wondering what else he should ask Scarlett. She was being unusually open with him. Usually when he asked her questions she told him to mind his own business and to leave her alone.

"What was you original Mutation?" He asked finally.

"Pyrokinesis." Scarlett said, pulling her knees up to her chest. "After the Demon came that power increased tenfold and I got better at it after several years of practice."

"So why don't you know how to use modern day technology?" Scott asked. That question had been in his mind ever since Scarlett had set the oven on fire.

"I know how to use some modern day technology." Scarlett said. "Just not all."

"So what do you know how to use?" Scott asked.

"I can use a phone and stuff like that." Responded Scarlett. "I just haven't bothered learning how to use appliances."

"Why not?" Scott asked.

"I have no use for them." Scarlett said shrugging. "I just usually eat out when I'm hungry."

"How do you get enough money to do that?" Scott asked. "Cause clearly you don't seem the type to have a job."

"What do you think I do?" Scarlett said.

"Do you steal it from other people?" Scott asked.

"Not all of it." Scarlett said. "You forget that I've been around for a long time. Most of it is put away in a bank somewhere in Switzerland. According to the Swiss bank people, I'm the great-great-great-great-great-great-great granddaughter of some rich person."

"So how much money do you actually have?" Scott asked.

"I don't know." Scarlett said with a shrug. "I never really asked." She reached over him and Scott got a whiff of what she smelled like. To him she smelled like a burning candle.

"What are you doing?" He asked, slightly uncomfortable.

"Grabbing the TV remote." Scarlett said, sitting back down. She flipped on the TV and started scrolling through the channels before getting up and switching the lights off. "What's this?" She asked sitting back down. She had paused on one channel that was showing some sort of horror movie.

"It's a horror movie." Scott said bluntly.

"Well I can see that but-" Scarlett let out a squeak and hid her face in Scott's shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Scott asked alarmed. He looked at the screen to see zombies attacking some poor person.

 _ **What's the name of the game?**_

"Oh my God." Scott said with a snort. "You're afraid of Zombies."

"It's not a laughing matter." Scarlett said, raising her head and looking at him. "They're unnatural creatures."

"Unnatural?" Scott said, with a slight grin. "You're one to talk, Demon." He poked her in the side and she flinched.

"That's different." She insisted. "Zombies are different."

"How so?" Scott asked, tilting his head.

"Because." Scarlett said.

"Because why?" Said Scott.

"Just because." Scarlett said.

 _ **Does it mean anything to you?**_

"That's not a valid reason." Scott said.

"Shut up." Scarlett said shoving him.

Scott fell backwards on to the couch just as a scream came from the TV. Scarlett let out another Squeak and landed on top of him.

"Jesus." Scott said with a grunt. "How heavy are you?"

She didn't answer him. Letting out a sigh Scott shifted until he could grab the remote and turn the TV off. They where then in pitch black. Scott let out another grunt when he felt Scarlett knee him in the stomach.

"What are you doing?" He asked slowly.

 _ **What's the name of the game?**_

"Turning on a light." Scarlett said, her voice coming from somewhere above him. Scott blinked when the light flickered on and he suddenly realized just how close he and Scarlett where. Scarlett must've realized it to because she moved back slowly until her eyes where level with his. He tired to imagine what it would've looked like if anyone else walked in. Scarlett hover over him with a slight smile on her face.

"Uncomfortable?" She asked.

"Only slightly." Scott said, trying to sit up. This resulted in Scarlett sitting in his lap.

Scott looked at Scarlett again and she met his stare with her multi-colored eyes. They where slightly intimidating.

 _ **Can you feel it the way I do?**_

"So." Scarlett said slowly.

"Yeah?" Scott asked.

"Nothing." Scarlett said. "Just thinking."

"Of what?" Scott asked.

"Stuff." Scarlett said vaguely. "It's just reminds me of someone that I used to know. We used to mess around a lot." She got a distant look in her eyes and Scott remained silent. He stiffened when Scarlett rested her head on his shoulder again. She reached a hand up and ran a finger around his glasses.

"I still don't get why you wear these things." She said. "They're not very nice looking are they?"

"Does it matter?" Scott asked taking her wrist and gently removing her hand. "They stop me from destroying things."

"True." Scarlett said. "but wouldn't contacts be better?"

"And have red eyes like you?"

"You don't like it?" Scarlett asked.

"It's very mysterious." Scott said.

"What a gentleman." Scarlett said with a grin.

"Hey, look at me." Scott said.

"What?" Scarlett said looking at him.

"It's what I thought." Scott said, a smile tugging at his lips.

"What?" Scarlett said getting irritated.

 _ **Tell me please, 'cause I have to know**_

"Nothing." Scott said.

"OK then." Scarlett said. "Well this isn't weird at all."

"Hmm?" Scott said. He was thinking about something.

"I said that this wasn't weird at all." Scarlett said poking Scott in the chest.

"Sarcasm?" Scott asked.

"Duh." Scarlett said rolling her eyes. "I think that it's time for me to get to bed." She got up off of him and walked out the living room door.

Scott stayed where he was for a few seconds pondering what had just happened before leaving the room himself.

 **###**

 **Hey guys! So I'm very sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time. In all honesty I have extremely bad writers block as well as a ton of school work. I apologize. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13: Sympathy for the Devil

_Pleased to meet you_

 _Hope you guess my name_

 _But what's puzzling you_

 _Is the nature of my game_

 **Scarlett's P.O.V.**

Scarlett woke up to a bunch of loud noises coming from outside her door. Groaning she rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. A loud knock sounded on her door and she let out another groan.

"What is it?" She yelled.

"It's me." Storm said opening the door as poking her head in. "I just wanted to ask how things went last night."

"Fine." Scarlett said, getting up.

"Really?" Storm said with surprise.

"Yeah." Scarlett said. "What?" She said noticing Storms facial expression.

"It's just that," Storm paused. "Scott seems incredibly irritated when I talked to him this morning."

"It's not my fault that he has a stick up his ass." Scarlett retorted. "And what do you mean by 'this morning'?"

"It's 2:00 in the afternoon." Storm said.

"Crap." Scarlett said. "I slept that long?"

"Yep." Storm said. "I was sent to wake you up and tell you that someone's here to see you."

"Who?" Scarlett asked confused.

"Some guy." Storm said waving her hand. "He's really impatient so I suggest hurrying up. He's in the library with Scott right now."

"Fine." Scarlett muttered. I'll get ready."

A good ten minutes later, hey! A girl could take as much time as she wanted to get ready and most people wouldn't give her crap about it, Scarlett entered the library.

"About time!" Scott said. "What took you so long?"

"I was getting ready."

"For what?" Scott asked.

"Well I wasn't sure what to expect." Scarlett said stretching her arms above her head. "So I dressed for war. See?" She showed off her tight black pants, combat boots and tank top.

"You never cease to amaze me, Scarlett." Someone said from a chair. They had their back to her so she could only see the stranger's broad back and shoulders.

"Long time no see? Right?" The figure turned around and Scarlett's face turned into an expression of recognition.

"What the hell...?" Scarlett said stepping backwards. "You're dead... I pushed you off of the building..." Her voice trailed off as she stared at him.

He really hadn't changed at all, except the fact that he was older, and notably, his eye color was different. His brown hair was messy and his wire rimmed glasses glinted in the light. Once Scarlett met his eyes she found it hard to look away from them. One was a light brown while the other was a vibrant blue.

Scarlett tore her gaze away and scowled.

"Sorry for not introducing myself earlier." He said turning to Scott. "I am Nathan Darkbrooke."

 ** _Please allow me to introduce myself_**

"Aka the biggest ass in the world." Scarlett muttered.

Scott glared at Scarlett. "How do you know Scarlett?" He asked Nathan.

"We're old friends." Nathan said.

"You never mentioned him before." Scott said looking at Scarlett.

"Yeah, because it's not your business knowing about my past." Scarlett said rolling her eyes.

"So you and Scarlett are similar?" Scott asked.

"What do you mean?" Nathan said tilting his head.

"Well," Scott said, ignoring Scarlett's scowl. "I notice that you're eyes are very similar to Scarlett's."

"This one's sharp." Nathan said to Scarlett, who just scowled.

"It's true." Nathan said. "Scarlett and I are in fact very similar. We both are hosts for demons; different ones respectively."

He bowed slightly, a smile playing on his lips.

 ** _I'm a man of wealth and taste_**

"So are your powers similar?" Scott asked. Scarlett was getting ticked off, she should've felt happy knowing that Nathan was actually alive but she couldn't shake the feeling of uneasiness.

"Of course not." Nathan said looking slightly offended. "Each demon have specific types of powers given to a host associated with their respective powers. Scarlett for example, has powers associated with fire, so the demons power will amplify that by tenfold and also allow her to use destructive powers as well."

"Destructive huh?" Scott said giving Scarlett a sideways glance. "What can you do?"

"My powers deal with that of water." Nathan said. "Although, my natural power would be that of reading the future."

"Natural power?" Scott asked.

"The power I was born with." Nathan explained.

"I see." Scott said.

"I take it that Scarlett hasn't told got everything." Nathan said.

"Of course not!" Scarlett exclaimed. "Why would I?"

"It would've help me understand things better!" Scott said.

"You don't need to understand anything!" Scarlett said.

"Yes I do!" Scott said getting impatient. "So what can you do with your natural power?" He asked Nathan, leaving Scarlett fuming.

"As I said." Nathan replied. "I can see the future. I can't change the future mind you, I can only do things that will ensure that everything turns out the way it should be. That's how it's always been."

"What do you mean 'that's how it's always been'?" Scarlett asked.

"I mean exactly what I say." Nathan said. "You really don't know do you? Xerbeolohr never told you?"

"Who?" Scarlett asked.

"You're demon." Nathan said. "His name is Xerbeolohr, and he should've told you everything. Clearly he didn't, go figure."

"Tell me what?" Scarlett demanded.

"I'm older, much older than you think." Nathan said.

"How old?" Scarlett asked.

"When was water first discovered by humans?" Nathan said. "That's how old I am."

 ** _I've been around for a long, long year_**

"Wait a second." Scott said. "You're how old!?"

"Roughly 6 million years give or take." Nathan said casually.

"And you never told me this!?" Scarlett said.

"If I remember correctly." Nathan said. "I was pushed off a building before I could."

"Don't go blaming me for this!" Scarlett yelled. "You have no one to blame but yourself!"

"Would someone please explain what's happening?" Scott snapped.

"She still hasn't told you?" Nathan asked. "About her past?"

"No." Scott said. "Although I'd like to find out more about it."

"Looks like he's losing faith in you." Nathan said to Scarlett.

"So?" She said. "I don't care."

"Faith is what keeps this world going." Nathan said. "You should."

 ** _Stole many a man's soul and faith_**

"Wait." Scott said. "If you've really lived that long the I have some questions."

"Fire away." Nathan said.

"Was Jesus an actual person?"

"Out of all the question you could've asked!" Scarlett said in exasperation. "That's what you go with!?"

"I just want to know if the guy was real." Scott said defensively. "Over the course of history a lot of problems seem to arise around him."

 ** _And I was 'round when Jesus Christ had his moment of doubt and pain_**

"To answer your question," Nathan said. "yes, he was. Although he wasn't the almighty person known today as Jesus Christ. I had met him once." Nathan added.

"What was he like?" Scott asked.

"I don't know." Nathan said. "I was his executioner."

"You were what!?" Scarlett and Scott both yelled.

"How's that even possible?" Scott said. The one who put Jesus to his death, or at least authorized it was Pilate."

"I was Pilate." Nathan said with a bemused smile. "I impersonated him."

 ** _Made damn sure that Pilate washed his hands and sealed his fate_**

"How?" Scarlett demanded. "And why?"

"I'll tell you." Nathan said. "How is easy, since my demon is associated with water, I have many of its qualities. Such as being able to switch forms."

"But doesn't water only have three forms?" Scott asked. "Solid, liquid and gas."

"Yes that is true." Nathan said with a nod. "The scientific aspect doesn't apply because this is more supernatural than scientific. Therefore I am able to take on different forms when needed."

"Ok. That was a great expectation." Scarlett said crossing her arms. "But you still haven't answered why you did it."

"Look around at the world, Scarlett." Nathan said. "There's your answer."

"What?" Scarlett said. "I don't get it."

"I needed Jesus to get crucified so he'd ascend to Heaven and become how we know him today, Jesus Christ."

"And why's that?" Scarlett asked.

"I saw the future." Nathan said simply. "I saw what an impact that one act could have on the world and understand that was what I had to do."

"But if you hadn't done that the Jesus would have lived normally and then there wouldn't have been any wars." Scarlett said.

"Yes." Nathan said that is true. "But the world would be a very different place if I hadn't. War is part of history, and history shapes the future. In fact that's why I'm here."

"What do you mean?" Scott demanded.

"A war is coming." Nathan said. "And with all the pieces in place, things are ready to move forward."

"What do you mean?" Scarlett asked.

"Getting you here was the second to last step before I let the future take its course." Nathan said.

"What do you mean 'getting me here'?" Scarlett asked. "You weren't the one how suggested that I-" she paused as realization dawned on her. "You were impersonating old lady Ragar!"

"Who?" Scott asked in confusion.

"Some old lady in Romania." Scarlett said waving her hand. "She was the one, or at least I thought she was, that suggested I move to New York." Scarlett glared at Nathan. "I suppose that you being here is the last piece of the puzzle?"

"Not quite." Nathan said. "The last puzzle piece is yet to be introduced. Although I think one of you might already know them."

"And who's that?" Scott asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Nathan said. They suddenly heard the doorbell ring and Nathan titled his head. "I believe that the last piece of the puzzle has just arrived, shall we go greet them?"

Not waiting for a reply he got up and walked out the door and down the hall to the front entrance. Scott and Scarlett quickly followed behind him.

"Someones at the door." Storm said following them from the kitchen.

"I'm well aware." Nathan said. "I'll get it."

"You really don't have to." Storm said.

"I insist." Nathan said. "After all, it is my guest."

"Oh alright then." Storm said motioning for him to open the door. "It's all yours."

"Thank you." Nathan said before opening the door to reveal a woman standing there.

Scarlett heard a sharp intake of breath from Scott and turned to see that he had gone pale. Interesting, he didn't normally get like that. Turning back to the woman in the doorway she studied her.

Auburn hair hung halfway down the woman's back and she wore black clothes. Nothing special, in fact, she looked rather plain to Scarlett.

Scott stepped forward and Scarlett heard him swallow hard before speaking.

"Jean?"

 **~END OF BOOK ONE~**

 _A/N: *evil laugh* so I landed on a cliff hanger, yea? Don't worry! A second book shall be coming that will answer several questions. Hopefully it will be longer than this one._

 _The second book will be titled **Girl That You Love** so keep a look out in the coming week or two!_


	14. Playlist

A/N: as you may have noticed, I had named every single chapter after a song that I felt fit that chapter, including some of the lyrics of those songs to help tell the story. Here is the full list of songs and who they were written by.

1: _Monster_ , Skillet

2: _Sleep_ , My Chemical Romance

3: _Hologram_ , Crown The Empire

4: _Awake And Alive_ , Skillet

5: _Cedarwood Road_ , U2

6: _Implicit Demand For Proof_ , Twenty One Pilots

7: _My Heart is the worst Kind of Weapon_ , Fall Out Boy

8: _Demons_ , The Wanted

9: _Caffeine Cold_ , Fall Out Boy

10: _London Beckoned Songs About Money Written By Machines_ , Panic! At The Disco

11\. _It's Hard To Say "I Do", When I Don't_ , Fall Out Boy

12: _The Name of the Game_ , ABBA

13: _Sympathy of the Devil_ , The Rolling Stones


End file.
